Plural with 'Z'
by GuajolotA
Summary: Compilation of Random One-shots and Drabbles. Debts; the Devil can be a nice guy... once you pay him.
1. Koreanz

**Hello**

**Well, this is my first fic in this section and in this language (I'm Mexican) so…I would really appreciate a Beta Reader, please?**

**This fic is a compilation of Random One-Shots and Drabbles, usually Humor…but anything can happen.**

**[Title: In Korea]**

**[Genre: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pairings: No Pairing]**

**[Note: I must admit writhing in English is a real challenge, and trying to write the accents was a bigger challenge…that I think I preferred not to try this time]**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz, Damon Albran and Jamio Hawlett do, Korea is not mine and the only thing I own right now is a purple nail polish that I can't find…]**

**In Korea**

Murdoc Nichols didn't have a heart, he was rotten on the inside and didn't feel that much; he could only feel hunger and lust, so he wasn't a nice person like Russell or 2D…and because of that the only thing he could say in that moment was:

"I want it out of here, now" hissed the greenish man to his band mates, talking about their latest issue

A kid.

Earlier that day a huge FedEx crate was delivered to Kong's door, and after a couple of hours in the lobby, Russel decided to force Murdos to open it. When Murdoc opened it a little girl jumped out of it yelling in Satan-knows-which language.

Of course Murdoc wasn't happy with her; she was taking all the attention, his attention.

"I want her out NOW" repeated Murdoc with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown upon his face.

"Ow come'n, she is adorable" almost squealed the youngest man in the room, patting the girl in the head

"Yeah Muds, we can't send her back" said Russell with his deep voice and American accent, walking near the girl to copy 2D's actions.

"Yes we can"

"No, we can't"

"Noodle!" yelled the Asian girl, using the only word she knew in English and totally oblivious to what was happening around her.

"Russell be reasonable" started Murdoc, trying to sound convincing and failing epically, "We can't take care of her, this place is filled with zombies! ...and do you have any idea how much it's going to cost us!" yelled spreading his arms up in the air, as if with that action, he would persuade the drummer

"That's kinda true" said 2D ignoring the girl, who in her recently acquired freedom decided to explore the house…

Studio….

Building

And as she walked away from the three men, their discussion became more aggressive. Everyone started offering their ideas of what to do with the kid (Keep her? Call the police? Send her back in the box she came from?) with screams and some threats, but suddenly something made them stop. A guitar solo.

It was the kid

"…"

"…"

"…"

"In the name of sweet Satan what…" started Murcod watching the little Asian girl playing a guitar. She was a natural.

"So she is the guitarist you asked for, Muds" stated Russell, impressed by the ability of the small girl

"…Let's keep her!" cheered Murdoc, running towards the girl "She is gonna make me millionaire!"

"Hey Muds! She is a kid! You can't make her work at such a young age!" yelled Russel, following the older man's steps towards the girl

"Oh, watch me. What were thinking she was going to do if she stayed?"

"…I thougt she could be my new videogame partner" said almost timidly 2D in the back.

Murdoc took the girl, who stopped playing, from one little arm. A second later Russel had her other arm

"Lards…let her go, she is mine now"

"Murdoc! She is NOT a thing"

"Yes!" said 2D taking the girl's shoulders "she is my new friend" the three of them started pulling scaring the girl who started yelling in her native language

"Okey, you know? We can't keep this" sighed Russel and after a small silence Murdoc agreed

"That´s true" said the greenish man taking out a fag form his pocket and lighter it "we need a plan"

And after some thinking, 2D spoke

"We could divide her"

"What?"

"Yes, yes, yes, look; considering she is Korean and Korea is communist, we can conclude we all deserve and equal part of her"

"…"

"…"

"Noodle!"

"…"

"…"

"And? What you think? Genious, right"

"She is not Korean!"

**Thanks for reading, now press that little "Review this Chapter" link and tell me what you think.**

**I there is any ANY grammar or spelling mistake, please tell me, I would really appreciate that.**

**Bye-bye**


	2. Software Version 2point3

**[Title: Software Version 2.3]**

**[Genre: Humor]**

**[Paring/Characters: No pairings]**

**[Note: Everything is written in Cyborg's point of view, so it's a little robotic. I still need a Beta Reader, for every chapter in English I write four in Spanish (Now, that's a lie, but you don't need to know) No, really…Beta Reader please?]**

**Software Version 2.3  
**

New Log:

Cyborg Noodle Command Software v 2.3

Location: Plastic Beach, Master Murdoc's Lobby.

Master Murdoc's call;

"Cyborg"

Automatic answer;

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…"

Possible Loop, ask for confirmation;

"More rum?"

"No! Listen to me little piece of….You know what, yes I would like more rum"

3 minutes later, after I went to the kitchen, prepare the rum with ice and walk again towards Master Murdoc's Lobby;

"AAAH, good rum, the real elixir of life…anyway…Cyborg, I want to go shopping"

Unknown Command.

"Excuse me sir?"

Master Murdoc's Action register: walking from side to side;

"Yes, shopping, you'll see, I think I need more clothes, mine are a little old, and I AM a superstar, I need to be dressed for the occasion"

"What occasion?"

"Being a superstar"

Occasion not localized in agenda.

Occasion not possible.

"That is not an occasion"

"Shut up and listen; you are the ONLY girl I know…even if you're not an actual girl, but…as a girl you know more about fashion than me"

"So you want me to help?"

"Yes, as a girl you KNOW what I should wear and as a robot I can order you to be totally honest"

Honest: unknown.

"What's honest, sir?"

"Urgh, you just tell me when something fits me"

Searching Data: Clothes sizes and Master Murdoc's measures;

"That clothes fits you sir, they seem to be your right size"

"I mean, when I look good"

"But sir, you are the most horrible person in the world, you are mean, rude, dirty, and un-graceful, you can't look good"

"Oh, thanks…but, I meant when I'm not…visually uncomfortable for other people"

Conditions Accepted.

"Right…"

"Great"

Contradiction with past 'Fashion Files'.

"Sir?"

"Yes Cyborg?"

"I thought you believed that your boots and cape was the only thing you needed to wear to be fashionable"

"Well…yes"

"So I don't understand why you would want to be visually comfortable for the rest of the world"

"Well"

Master Murdoc's actions register: Stands up and walks towards the window, watching the blue, radioactive ocean. Master Murdoc talks again, register voice commands;

"That was until 'Plastic Beach Times' put me on the worst dressed list!"

Master Murdoc's actions register: takes a magazine and throws it towards me.

Move.

"…We have a newspaper?"

"I would call it tabloid"

"Who writes it?"

* * *

In other place the boogeyman;

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

"The point, I need clothes"

"Sure thing, sir"

"Good, we'll be going…when I'm out of rum"

Calculating…

"That would be in about 2 hours sir"

"Really? Hum, well, call the dullard and tell him we're going out! Don't forget to scare him"

"Sure thing, sir"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Sarcastic: Master Murdoc's Tone of Voice, Unknown application in Cyborg

"I can't tell, sir"

I walked towards the lift. I pressed called the lift. The lift arrived and I went inside it. Pressed '2D's room' button and waited until I arrived. I saw 2D and informed him about Master Murdoc's plans;

"So we are going shopping?"

"Yes"

"Good, I need new shoes"

"Yes you do"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Identifying the word 'sarcastic' again

"I can't tell"

30 seconds without any movement or command;

"Mr. Pot?"

"Yes Cyborg?"

"Isn't 'shopping' something girly?"

"…No…"

Lie detected

"Don't lie"

"Yes it is, but sometimes in life men need to do girly things to…be a man"

"…Have you ever used glitter?"

* * *

Sarcasm: A form of humor that is marked by mocking with irony.

Sarcasm function no detected.

'Are you being sarcastic?' automatic answer 'I can't'

* * *

Charging time: 2 hours

Time to go shopping;

"Master Murdoc, it's time" Master Murdoc's Status: Drunk

"Listen to me lil' love" hiccup detected "I am the mind and body behind this band, that you are a robot won't change that"

"Master Murdoc, what you just said has no sense at all"

"Hasn't? Or maybe it has too much"

2D's call;

"Hey Cyborg!"

"Yes Mr. Pot?"

"I need you help"

"Yes?"

"Well since I've been here for already…a lot of time, my hair is a little too long"

"…"

"Oh yes! Can you help me doing my hair? I was thinking in a bun, but nothing to fancy."

Request revising: Girly request

Master Murdoc's order priority

"We have to go shopping."

I need charging.

* * *

6 hours later.

"Home sweet home" Master Murdoc's voice tone: Happy "I'm so glad I got all this clothes, now I feel like a Capitan…a real Capitan."

"Yes Mudz, you look awesome."

"I always do, face-ache, I always do" Master Murdoc direct command "Tell me Cyborg, did you bought anything?"

Nod in agreement.

"Really? What?"

"Something for Master Murdoc and Mr. Pot."

"Really?"

Nod in agreement, take out package from bag. Give package to Master Murdoc.

"What is this?"

"Porn"

Master Murdoc's reaction: blink

"You need to become a man again"

Last Log

**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it, but you know what I would appreciate even more?...If you press the little link at the bottom and send me a review (Now, THAT would be awesome…)**

**I'm sleepy but I'm sure you just don't care.**

**Bye bye.**


	3. Out of my Room

**[Title: Out of my Room]**

**[Genre: Humor]**

**[Characters: slightly 2D/Noodle and Russell]**

**[Note: Slightly based on a true story, and slightly not based]**

**Out of my Room**

Stuart Pot was very nervous and a little scared of the situation. It wasn't because it was a _bad_ situation per se;

_Uuuuh, using that expression makes me feel smart_

It was…different

"I'm never _ever_ sleeping with you again" sentenced the young guitarist crossing her arms over her naked chest with a glare

"But lil love" almost begged the older man with a pout on his face

"Don't 'lil love' me!" Noodle answered with a low growl

So yes, maybe Stuart—better known as 2D, Stu Pot, or the guy with the blue hair and the black eyes—had a real reason to be scared, but he knew the situation wasn't that bad.

Oh don't get the wrong idea; Noodle wasn't complaining about having sex, since sex wasn't the bad part. It was the actual sleeping.

"You threw me out of bed!" Noodle yelled exasperated throwing her arms to the air

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my intention! I was having a bad dream."

_How many times I've used that excuse? Like 18 times?_

"You ALWAYS have bad dreams."

_Hum, maybe more._

"And, it's that my fault? I'm a scarred person." tried to convince her, acting with exaggerated pain

"Damn it, 2D!" complaint Noodle "Are you really using that excuse with _me_? Really? I went Hell and beyond."

"Yes, you're right, but luf' is not my fault…really" 2D tried to look to Noodle with puppy's eyes, but he knew she would them.

"Yes, it is your fault! I didn't fly to the other side of the room randomly!"

"Are you sure? Maybe there are demons in here."

"STUART!"

"It was just a suggestion."

"Stuart you cannot blame demons on this one! Can't you be a little more responsible of your actions?"

"…Awake actions sure, but…"

"Stuart!"

"Sorry lil' love!" answered almost automatically, and then timidly asked "So this is over?"

Noodle bite her lips; she knew she had been a little too hard on 2D—it wasn't her fault, she had been awaken in a very unpleasing way—but that didn't meant she wanted to stop seeing him

Even if technically they weren't seeing each other, because it was technically forbidden and because if they did, Russell would kill them.

"No…" answered softly Noodle, playing with her hands and avoiding eye contact with 2D "I don't want to stop this, I like you and I like sex and I want to keep it going"

See? Now you believe it? Sex is good.

"I just…" continued Noodle, trying to not to sound angry "appreciate if you could, I don't know, NOT throw me out of bed"

"It's gonna be…challenging but…I'll try?"

"Good"

"Good"

Neither of them knew what to say next, so an uncomfortable silence replaced the conversation they were having. That was until a blue haired man opened his mouth

"I'm tired, I wanna sleep" complaint 2D

"So go to your room"

"But the whale!"

"You're not staying here"

"Please?"

"No, you'll throw me out of bed again"

"…You don't have to sleep with me, just let me sleep!"

_That was a bad choice of words, wasn't it?_

"Get out, now." Noodle said gritting her teeth and throwing 2D's pants and boxers back to their owner with her anger rising again.

"But-"he didn't finish, he was pushed and thrown out of the room by the Japanese guitarist, not even letting him take his shirt

SLAM!

"Hey, Noods! Open up!"

2D started dressing while mumbling angrily, as soon as he was _almost_ fully dressed, he heard the lift coming.

He froze at his spot

"'D?" thick American accent asked

"…Russell"

"'D, what the hell are you doing here? ...and shirtless?"

"…Noodle! OPEN UP!" 2D yelled, panic taking over him.

"'D what the FUCK?" yelled the immense drummer. One second later Noodle was out the room, wearing 2D's shirt…luckily she had also put on some pants.

"Oh Russell, hello, I simply asked D if he could borrow me his shirt to see if… if fitted me…and it does!" she said, with a big I-didn't-do-anything-that-you-specifically-told-me-not-to-do smile

"Yeah? And why was 'D asking you to open up so desperately?" asked Russell to Noodle but looking at 2D

"…you…scared…him?"

"Yes he did! That's sound logic!"

"…"

"…"

"Uhm" started the young Japanese, hoping to distract her father figure"…I bought some Superfast Jellyfishes, they're in the kitchen, want some?" Instantly Russell smiled and with an uncharacteristic high pitch yelled;

"Yey! Food!"

**It's funny; when I initially wrote this it was COMPLETELY different but ended in the same way.**

**Thanks for Reading and….review? Please?**

**Please tell me if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes! (Because I know you will (sad))**

**Adiós y Bracias (Thanks with a B)**


	4. Hungry Jeep

**[Title: Hungry Jeep]**

**[Genre: Humor]**

**[Pairing/Characters: No Pairing]**

**[Note: I have a Beta now (yeey!) and…yeeey! I really think I should say something smarto or funny about this chapter, but I'm really thinking about my exmas and about the fact that I should be studying…damn. Oh! Also, thanks to demon-hell-fire for the help. And thanks all the reviewers.]**

**Hungry**** Jeep**

Murdoc didn't like people. Murdoc didn't like his band. Actually he hated those little bastards. First; there was the dumb boy who wanted to be like him; he followed him everywhere and talked continuously. Thanks sweet Satan that he slept with his ex-girlfriend. After that, he disappeared like for a month! And that, being honest, was the best month of his life.

Then it was that fat black guy that had a spirit coming out of his head as if it were no big deal. He was worse than the dullard; he broke his nose and was constantly threatening him. Luckily he didn't paid him a lot of attention now, because the little Asian kid.

That Asian kid was the worst; she looked adorable, had crazy guitar skills, and talked sweetly to everybody. Murdoc hated her. Yes he hated her. Gorillaz was _his_ band and he wasn't letting that little Asian kid get all the attention.

That is not the point of this story. The point of this story is actually this; because Murdoc hated everybody Russel felt the necessity of creating a 'quality time' seesions inside the band. So, he started asking Murdoc to take Noodle and 2D out with him. Usually Murdoc didn't, but there was something that specific night that convince him…

It was late at Kong. It was actually so late that it was a mystery to Murdoc how the fact that Noodle still manages to stay awake. They were all hanging out in one of the multiple empty rooms.

"What's wrong, little love?" asked Murdoc with a smile as fake as the ID he had that said his name was Alonzo O'Brien

"Noodle bored," answered the little Japanese girl, "Noodle hungry"

"Too bad for you?"

"Noodle food!"

"If you don't start talking like a normal person I'm gonna stop giving you human food and buy you bananas!"

"Hey Mudz, don't be mean with Noodle!" scolded Russel, who was reading a magazine peacefully.

"But she doesn't understand!"

"Noodle no monkey! Murdoc monkey."

"Atta girl!" cheered Russel, throwing a cookie so Noodle could catch it easily.

"I don't know why but every second I spend with this kid I end up hating it more."

"The time or the kid?"

"…both, specially the kid"

"I don't know how you can hate her, Mudz," said 2D hugging Noodle as if she was a teddy bear, "she is adorable!"

"Noodle hungry," the Japanese repeat herself defiantly.

"Hey Muds, why don't you take Noodle to get some food?"

"What? WHY? Take her yourself!"

Russel laughed; he laughed and laughed with a fake and sarcastic laugh and the stopped abruptly, and answered "No."

"I want to go too!" said 2D raising his hand, "road trip!"

10 minutes later Murdoc was driving to the only place open near Kong Studios, which was a Hot-dog place of questionable hygiene. He had heard there were good and cheap and he really didn't care if he was feeding his band mates with rats or cockroach, he was only there to stop their constant nagging

"I really hate this 'quality time' thing" grumbled Murdoc, while his younger band mates ignored him and ate. Everything was fine until some cops appeared.

Murdoc knew he wasn't in trouble, he hadn't made anything illegal in month, except for some things regarding some money but that wasn't the real problem. Noodle was illegal and if the cops noticed it, she was going to be deported.

"Okay, it's late enough! Finish that in the Jeep, we are leaving!"

"But Murdoc we are eating"

"Do I have the face of someone who cares? Let's go." They all entered to the car and Murdoc sighed heavily, he was a little nervous. Don't get him wrong, he may not be able to stand that girl, but she was his guitarist. So he inserted the key in the car and start the Jeep.

But it didn't work.

"What…?" he tried again but the Jeep didn't work the second time, nor third.

"Let me try," said 2D with a grin and after some maneuver both British men changed their seat. But the Jeep didn't work.

They all got out and Murdoc decided to check the engine. Murdoc got a little more nervous when the police started watching their little show.

"Damn!" yelled Murdoc kicking the car, "This useless piece of crap doesn't work anymore!"

"Maybe it's out of gas" suggested 2D

"Is not out of gas! It was almost full" Murdoc made a list of possible problems but it quickly turned in a list of reasons why he hate going out with his band mates.

After almost 40 minutes of trying to start the car in a smart way, the bassist started simply kicking the car randomly until it decided to work. It was between kick and kick that Noodle got frustrated and ran inside the local and buy a Hot-Dog. Murdoc was about to yell to her, but she came out, she held the Hot-dog over her head and in her high pitched voice yelled,

"The Jeep wants a Hot-dog!" and she throw it to the car's motor compartment.

2D, who was seated on the pilot seat, tried to start the car. And it worked.

"Enter to the Jeep, now!" ordered Murdoc, thanking all his demons for making the car work again.

It was maybe the fastest trip he had had in his life, when they finally arrived to Kong, Russel was waiting for them in the car park.

"God Murdoc, I thought you were only taking them to eat somewhere near here" grumbled Russel trying not to sound very annoyed.

"I did, but the fucking car—" started Murdoc, but was interrupted by Russel who scolded him.

"Watch youranguage in front of Noodle!"

"She doesn't understand me, and don't interrupt me lards! This is important!" Murdoc took a heavy breath and continued. "Russel, we need a new car, the Jeep is not working"

"What? What did you did to it?"

"Nothing! I swear! I was only trying to start it and it didn't work"

"It did worked Mudz, but the car was hungry" said 2D, eager to tell the fantastic story about how Noodle had managed to start the car.

"What do you mean with hungry? It didn't had gas?"

"No, it was hungry," explained 2D "It wanted a Hot-dog"

"Shut up, face ache, you're not making any sense!" scolded Murdoc and then talking to Russel said "let me show you" Murdoc entered to the car again and tried to start the car, failing.

"Let me see" said Russel, taking Murdoc's usual spot on the Jeep. Russel sighed, took the keyhold and saw the key, then took another key and started the car "It was the wrong key you dumbass!"

"But, if it was the wrong key" started 2D "How did Noodle…?"

The three men looked over Noodle, who simply yawned.

"Damn little Asian kid"

**Creo que eso es todo y así.**

**Bye bye**


	5. Dinner Conversations

**[Title: Dinner Discutions]**

**[Genre: Humor]**

**[Paring/Characters: No Pairing...I need to write something with parings soon]**

**[Note: I must admit I was going to upload this chapter Thursday...but...I am lazy. Uh...I have nothing to say, so I'm going to say (...or write...or both) something random: You can't use mandarin as a bite for fishes. Thanks to demon-hell-fire for being my Beta]  
**

**Dinner Discutions**

That was a special morning. It was special because Murdoc was especially bored that morning. His boredom was product of the simple equation of no booze, no women plus no zombies and he was way to lazy to go to the store—or upstairs—and get more booze, women or zombies. Maybe Cortez could get some for him. Any option was okay.

_Knock Knock_

"Hey Mudzy, it's dinner time!" said 2D, popping his head into the Winnie form the window.

Murdoc growled from his place on his bed, giving 2D an especially hateful look. _Wait. Had he just call him 'Mudzy'?_

Still growling at the blue-haired vocalist, Murdoc stood up and got out of his Winnie, meeting with 2D in front of the lift; the vocalist had his mouth open and his eyes were a little lost... or at least that was what Murdoc thought; until today he wasn't sure how the young vocalist's eyes worked.

"Hey face-ache, why are you acting you acting so... you?" asked Murdoc in his 'polite tone,' which wasn't actually polite, it just wasn't aggressive. 2D didn't answer; he just stayed there, standing and watching the button to call the lift as if it was a magic portal to a land full of medicine and zombie movies. He kept looking at it like that until the lift arrived and they both entered. On the very uncomfortable trip, 2D watched Murdoc and every time Murdoc saw him, 2D smiled widely; an action that always made Murdoc think, 'things could be worse.' (He didn't know why he always thought that specific phrase whenever he saw 2D smile)

"I've got new pills," stated 2D as the doors of the lift opened.

"That's... good, are they the ones that make you act so funny?"

"Hehe, you said the word 'funny!'"

"And you, face-ache, said the word 'word.'"

They entered into the kitchen and found Russel seated, waiting for Noodle, Murdoc knew that Russel was waiting for Noodle because Russel only waited for the Japanese girl.

"What's up?" he greeted when both men came in and seated, after a couple of seconds he looked 2D directly in the eyes and asked, "Are you high?"

"Nah, he's just taking new pills," answered Murdoc casually.

"Wow!" said 2D, looking his empty glass "is like... magic!" 2D was so concentrated at his glass that he didn't notice the accompliced look between Russel and Murdoc.

It had been a long time since the two band mates had join forces to torture the blue haired idiot.

"Budubuludu!" started Murdoc, talking to 2D who looked at him blankly.

"What?"

"Bududburudulubu!" responded Murdoc, pointing the beer with his long green fingers, "Buru?"

"What?" yelped 2D giving Russel a pleading look.

"Bududubuluburu?" asked Russel blinking.

2D used all of his neurons and decided that the smartest thing would be give Murdoc a beer. Murdoc smiled and thanked with, "Burululu."

"Stop that Mudz"

"Buduluburududu."

"It's not funny!"

"Budububu," said Russel confusing 2D even more

"I don't understand" 2D was almost hyperventilating and if Russel wasn't having so much fun torturing him, he would have felt bad for him and told him they were only messing with him.

But fun is always first.

"Budulubudulu!" said Russel with a serious look, and that scared 2D even more.

"STOP PLEASE!" begged 2D holding his head at the feeling of a new migraine rising. Russel and Murdoc started laughing. They laugh and laughed hard, enjoying the tortured look of 2D.

Okay, maybe Murdoc was enjoying it a little a bit more.

But every hint of a laughter died at the moment the sound of the lift opening echoed in the room.

"_Konbanwa_!" greeted the young Japanese entering into the kitchen. Noodle stopped walking at the sight of a nervous Murdoc, a guilty Russel and a (not so uncommon) suffering 2D "What the..?" asked Noodle to the greenish and evil, evil man.

Murdoc coughed nervously (not because he was scared! Of course not...but...but...e-hem...there was something in his throat...yes...sure...)

"Budubulu?"

"Budubulu?" asked a confused Noodle.

"Budubulubudu!"

"Budubulubudu?" Then Noodle looked at the 2D, who screamed in his desperation, "Stop speaking French!"

* * *

After 2 hours and a 'being bored is no excuse for torturing 2D,' speech, Murdoc lied lazily in his bed with a wide smile.

_Knock Knock_

"Hey Mudz, dinner time!" said 2D from outside the door. Murdoc stood up, very lazily, and opened the door. He smiled when he saw his blue haired idiot—ehem—friend.

"Hi..."

"Hi Mudz, is everything okay?"

"Yeaaaaaah"

"...Really?"

"He heee, you said 'really'?"

"What?" asked 2D worried of the mental health of his friend, bur Murdoc only chuckled.

"Hehe...I've got your pills."


	6. Run, Chicken, Run

**[Title: Run, Chicken, Run]**

**[Genre: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pairings/Character: No pairings and a prostitute]**

**[Note: This happened to someone I know, well, I didn't knew I knew him at the time his not-girlfriend told me this…now I'm lost, what was I saying?**

**Thanks to deom-hell-fire for beta reading]**

**Run, Chicken, Run**

Life and destiny are tricky things, you know? Sometimes you are working hard, and trying to get a normal life…and sometimes destiny decides to hit you in the face with a car!

No really, literally.

And by the way,_ it hurts!_ (So kids, don't try it at home!)

So, Stuart Pot didn't have any luck, so what? It wasn't like meeting that Satanist maniac was going to kill him eventually…

Boy he was wrong, and he knew that the moment he had started running for his life.

The situation didn't look good.

That was an utter lie. The situation looked like shit. His life was going to end in a few instants, he knew he couldn't keep running, and he knew he was going to be killed after he stopped.

Why was Stuart Pot, now 2D, running?

He didn't exactly know, but he had some ideas; maybe it was because he had just accidentally hit his best-friend/idol/band mate, Murdoc, or maybe it was because he hadn't paid him the money he owed him, or maybe it was because Murdoc felt like hitting him. It didn't matter what the reason was; what mattered was that an almost normal car ride had become a life threatening chase. He running, Murdoc in the Jeep.

The point is: he was going to die.

2D kept running, and his plan was to keep running until the Jeep was out of gas or Murdoc out of his murderous rage.

The best idea was to wait for the gas thing.

But as it was stated before, destiny is a tricky thing; before 2D noticed he had bumped into someone…

It was a prostitute. No, actually was a transvestite. Actually he was a transvestite/prostitute, and a really tall one. He/She was talking to other prostitutes when the young man bumped into him, but now, they were all looking to the unlucky man. The prostitute looked the young man directly to his odd-colored eyes, question in his…hers…his eyes.

"Help! Someone wants to beat the shit outta me! And he is going to kill me! Ohmy God please help me!" He didn't know if it was his pleading, his eyes, or the desperation in his voice, or the fact that he was trembling, but the prostitute/transvestite/he/she smiled to him.

"Don't worry," he/she said with thick voice, "stand behind me."

Not even 10 seconds later the older man reached him in the freakin' Jeep, and jumping out of the car, he walked to the younger man with an angry face and a clenched fist.

"Your time has come! I'm sure gonna kill you this time!" he yelled with his fist in the air, when the prostitute and two of his friends stand between both men. Arms crossed, lips tightened into a thin line and serious look; that was their pose, which meant one and only one thing: _wanna fight?_

The green skinned man looked the three of them, then the scared boy, then the prostitutes, and then, he simply sighed, admitting his defeat.

He was violent, not stupid. Not _that_ stupid.

"Whateva'," he muttered while walking back to the Jeep, "Don't get too relieved, face-ache, this isn't over." The man started the Jeep and then  
disappeared in the dark of the night.

"Wow," exclaimed the pale boy, with wide eyes and small smile plastered on his lips, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome, _chiquito_"

**This has no sense, at all.**

**Well, usually any of my fics any sense so, I guess this is normal for me.**

**In case you were wondering: chiquito means little**


	7. Good & Evil

**[Title: Good & Evil]**

**[Genre: ****Humor****]**

**[Paring/Characters: 2D but no pairings…]**

**[Note: This is set just before the rhinestone eyes video, so if you don't know what happens in the video/storyboard…check it out (so sad is never going to be a real video but just the storyboard) My beta disappear (well, he didn't disappear)...the point is: I decided to update, even without beta, so this chapter probably has a lot of mistakes, sorry. (Hey, I did my best!)]**

**Good & Evil**

2D opened his eyes, ready to start a new day in Plastic Beach, the worst place in earth after any dentist's office. He sat up on his bed and smiled; the whale wasn't watching him.

That was going to be a good day.

Or as good as he could get in Plastic Beach.

After a good shower, he went up to the studio. In there he found a note that read:

_Face-ache:_

_I went out with Cyborg; you are on your own._

_DON'T TAKE MY RUM_

_Your boss and Master, Murdoc_

_PD. Don't run away_

2D read the note, and then re-read it with horror. Since Murdoc had abducted him, he had established certain rules:

1) Never order pizza, or anything

2) Don't run away, something that he was constantly remembering him

3) Never talk with the pirates

And the worst of all;

4) Murdoc is going to administrate the pills, ALWAYS

Murdoc said he did that for a reason, and 2D knew that reason was TORTURE!

Since Murdoc had start administrating the pills, 2D had to settle with the prescript amount. In other words, instead of taking 18 to 37 pills per day, as he used to, he had to take 6. Only six pills, never more, sometimes less.

"I need to find my pills," 2D said to himself.

The first place he searched was the studio, but after some minutes he decided to search in Murdoc's room, there was a bigger probability of finding the pills there, and the studio was way too messy to find something there, plus it smell like dead fish.

2D started looking inside Murdoc's hats, and under some boxes, but he didn't found anything except some money and rum. He was about to give up and probably kill himself when he found them; his pills.

All of his pills, perfectly packed in a box, waiting for him.

"This must be heaven!," exclaimed the bluehaired man to himself as he seated in front of the box "I think I'm going to take some bottles and hide them in my bedroom," but when he was stretching his arm to grab a pair of bottles, a familiar voice stopped him

"Don't do it" scolded the familiar voice, very near 2D's ear

"Murdoc!" screamed 2D turning, but he didn't found his kidnapper, "…Murdoc?"

"Over here!" said the voice again.

"Murdoc?" asked 2D, looking for his green-skinned band mate "Where are you? Behind a hidden door? I told having so many hidden doors couldn't be such a good idea."

"No, and I'm not Murdoc!" screamed the voice, "I'm over here!"

"Huh?"

"…your shoulder" in that moment 2D notice that Murdoc—or a miniature version of him, dressed in a white suit—was on his shoulder

"Murdoc?"

"I am not Murdoc…!"said the miniature, which 2D was pretty sure it was identical to Murdoc "I, Mister Stuart, am your conscience"

"What?" asked 2D, slightly sceptical

"Yes, I'm here to walk with you in the road of honesty…and all those things," said the green man, taking a cigarette out of his pocket "Do you have fire?"

"You're what?" asked a very confused 2D

"Don't listen to him," said a female voice on 2D's left shoulder "He is just an old man"

2D turned to see what was on his other shoulder and opened his mouth amazed.

"Noodle!" screamed surprised "Is that you? I...you...they said...weren't you dead?"

"No darling, I am not Noodle, I am your conscience" answered the miniature Noodle on his shoulder with a cute smile.

"I have two consciences" said 2D to himself, feeling very confused with all this concepts, and with the feeling of a migraine rising on his head. "Are you telling me I have TWO consciences?"

"Of course not!" responded Murdoc, very mad "She" the 'man' pointed her with a long, green finger "is only a part of your subconscious that want you to do evil, don't listen to her," warned Murdoc, "she is bad"

"That's not true! Don't say that!" scolded the mini-Noodle putting her hands on her hips "I'm the part of his subconscious that tells him what he wants, what he _desires_" explained the Japanese miniature with a smile "And I know he wants the pills; so Stu, take them"

"Ehh Noods, I don't know if I should" answered timidly the man, but the Japanese didn't seem to be the kind of consciences or subconscious that accepted a 'no' for an answer.

"Do it!"

"Don't do it!" said mini-Murdoc. He jumped to the floor near 2D "Listen, I didn't wanted to go this way, but if you don't do as I say I am gonna break your neck"

"Oh, don't threat him." said Noodle, jumping besides Murdoc.

Now that the two of them were on the floor, 2D noticed that they seemed to be personifications of 'good' and 'evil'; Murdoc had his white suite a little pair of ridiculous white wings and a halo over his head, while Noodle was wearing a red mini-dress with black socks, and has horns, tail, and even a little red trident.

"Stuart" said devil-Noodle, with a smile "take the pills and chug a hundred of them, come on!"

"Don't do that! That could kill you" warned Murdoc

"Or could help you with your migraine" tried to convince Noodle, batting her lashes and smiling sweetly "Come on, I just want to help you"

"Kill you"

"Sooth you"

"Kill—"

"Shut up!" screamed 2D to the miniatures, interrupting them "Look…I am going to take the pills" he said, grabbing an orange bottle

"Yes!" celebrated Noodle and started dancing what it seemed to be the 'DARE' dance.

"—but I'm not going to use them, I'm saving them for later"

"'Atta boy!"

"Now" said 2D as he stood up "I'm going back to my room, and I expect you to come back to my head, or wherever you came from"

"…but your head-ache" remembered Noodle, hoping that with that excuse 2D would use his pills

"Don't start it, Noods! I'm gonna take a nap! That would help!"

"Haha" mocked Murdoc "I win again"

"Don't make fun of her! Or I will…I don't know, steal some rum or something" Murdoc looked away 2D's gaze, as if he was a little kid whose mother had just scolded him, and 2D noticed that he was actually scolding his conscience, thing he didn't knew he could do.

Noodle looked up to 2D and with small voice said;

"Why go back to your room when you can perfectly sleep in here?"

2D didn't know what to say, it actually sounded like a great idea.

"Well, I could take a little nap in this big, soft, desirable, whale free, bed" said 2D, looking Murdoc's bed, which seemed so much better than his.

"Yes you could," agreed Noodle rubbing her hands and smiling

"Or you…"started Murdoc who was rapidly interrupted by Noodle

"You have no lines in this play"

2D was still considering his options when the sound of the lift distracted him

"Mudz?" Murdoc opened the door and looked at 2D confused

"Face-ache! I don't know what you are doing in here! But go down to your room and DON'T GO OUT OF THERE!" Murdoc said while he searched for something in his room.

"But Mudz, I wanted to introduce you to my conscience" said 2D gladly pointing at the floor

"…2D…Staurt, there is NOTHING in there," said Murdoc, only hoping that 2D hadn't lost his mind yet "NOW GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T GET OUT!"

"But why?" asked 2D to the older man, slightly scared

"We have company"

* * *

Back again in his room, 2D started asking himself about his conscience, where it had go? And why did it looked like Noodle and Murdoc? Why there wasn't a Russel? Why did Murdoc was the good one? Why he hadn't taken more pills when he had his chance?

2D sighed and looked at his window, just when a mysterious figure appeared; it seemed that it had just jumped from the island.

Something odd was happening.

This day didn't seem so good, not anymore.

* * *

**I guess that's all**

**I really hope my beta come back soon, but until that happens...anyone wants to help me? No? Yes? Maybe? Please? ._.**

**Thanks for reading...(and reviewing cof cof)**


	8. Doubt

**[Title: Doubts]**

**[Genre: Humor/Romance]**

**[Paring/Characters: Russel, 2D/Noodle]**

**[Note: Okay, just a little explanation of some Japanese terms; **

**'Maru' in Japanese is 'correct' (O)**

**'Batsu' is 'incorrect' (X)**

**Do you remember the VERY old series of _Princess Comet_ (_Cosmic Baton Girl Kometto-san) _? Because there was a very good example (Probably you won't remember since that series is like 50 years old). During Phase 2.**

**And a big thanks to IvyRave for beta reading it! [coloncapitalde]]**

**Doubts**

Questions. Russel always had millions of questions, some of them were as simple as "Where are my taxidermy tools?" some a little more dangerous like "Who ate the last cookie from the cookie jar!" and some classic like "Yo Muds, where's my eel at?"

But some questions were not only questions, but also mysteries for the drummer, and there was one specific mystery that he couldn't stop thinking of:

Why does Murdoc always have better luck with women than 2D? Really, how? Why? Was it that Murdoc was so good in bed as he always said, or was something else?

Just to be clear; it wasn't like he is always thinking about his band mate's sex life's but since Del wasn't there to entertain him anymore he needed to fill up all his free time and since he was already on this topic the question popped into his mind and was enough to occupy his thoughts.

Okay, just maybe it was Murdoc had a lot of experience or was it that women just had a something—who knew? Maybe it was like a 6th sense. And maybe JUST MAYBE 'D could be a little terrifying at a first glance, but he was a good kid! And it wasn't just like that Murdoc got more lady friends that any of the other band members combined…and multiplied—but also he had the ability to make 2D single; scaring girls away or ,even worse, sleeping with them.

Okay, Russel admitted that he never understood Paula, 2D's ex, who was a very creepy woman and then she slept with Murdoc, who was, well…Murdoc.

After thinking a little more in that direction Russel decided he needed an answer, and he was definitely going to get it one way or another.

So, first option: he could talk with 'D and ask him about this, but he would never do it; Russel could actually see how the conversation would be if he did:

_"Hey champ" he would greet with a big smile and a friendly punch in the arm  
_

_"Oh, 'ello Russ!" the younger vocalist would reply with a scared smile  
_

_"What's up?"  
_

_"Oh, nothing really; I was just wondering…why don't you go out a little more? You know…like Muds"  
_

_'D would sigh; look at the floor and answer "What's the point?" or something between the lines. Of course he would answer in that weird cockney accent of his but that's other story…  
_

_The he would ask something like "What do you mean?" to the blue haired man  
_

_And then, it would happen, the reason why he didn't want to ask 'D  
_

_"Because even if I got a girl she would end up preferring Mudz!"  
_

_Then 2D would disappear, take his pills, overdose himself and probably die.  
_

Okay, the ending was a little over the top, but he needed a different approach that didn't involve actually confronting 2D.

Then it hit him…

* * *

Noodle was in her bed, drifting into sleep when she heard a Knock in the door

"Nani?" she asked to the person on the other side of her door

"Baby girl, can I come in?"

_No, I'm sleeping go away!_ Was what she was about to say but then she realized the consequences if she did.

"Yes?" She answered as she sat up

"Noodle…" started Russel as he opened the door, but was abruptly cut off by the Japanese girl

"Noodle? You never call me Noodle, this must be serous"

"Noodle, I need you help"

"…"

"…Okay, in what?"

"Oh, yes. I need you to date 2D"

After hearing this Noodle had the urge to laugh, but Russel seemed so serious that she thought that maybe he meant it.

"Is this one of those dreams in which something very uncomfortable happens and then my gameboy tells me to change my name and move out of here?"

"You have dreams in which your gameboy tells you to move out?"

"…and change my name"

"And change your name?"

Noodle shrugged her shoulders "sometimes, yes."

"We need to check that, but after you date 'D"

"Russel…why in your right mind would you want me dating 2D?"

"Well…maybe is time for you to know" said Russel very seriously, sitting in the bed besides Noodle

"Oh, please tell me this is not 'the talk' or something like that"

"No, Murdoc is in charge of that. What you needed to know is this; sometimes in the life of a young woman, her father—or father figure—will ask her to do stuff so he could have all of his doubts cleared up."

"…So you are using me?"

"Hell yeah" Noodle rubbed her eyes and forehead, trying to clear her mind.

"Are you sure this is not a dream?"

"I am one hundred percent sure! Now, clean up and dress pretty; you have a date!" and with that, Russel left the room, and Noodle went back to sleep.

* * *

2D was watching an old Zombie Movie when Noodle entered to his room.

"Oh, hello lil' love" said automatically, not wanting to lose any second of his movie

"2D-san…I want to go to the movies" said Noodle, sitting besides 2D and batting her lashes, action that the blue haired ignored

"It sounds good" responded 2D, not even noticing what he was saying

"Great, at 8?"

"…Sure?"

"Good, that's a date" After that, Noodle ran to her room, and 2D woke up of his 'semi-trance'

"Wait, did I just agree to something?"

Little did 2D know, he had indeed agreed to something and he had fell into Russell's trap.

_1930 hours, mission starts_

Noodle stand in front of the lift grabbing nervously the skirt of her mini dress

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…check your breathing, good…now, breathe in, breathe out…_

This date with her best friend was making her nervous.

After a short wait the lift opened and Noodle stepped inside, while thinking in the list of things that Russel told her to check during the date and of course, the things that she shouldn't do during the date.

When Noodle arrived to the car park, 2D was already waiting for her.

"'ello Noods, ready for the movies?"

"Sure Stu" answered Noodle, smiling the flirtiest way she could; sadly for her, she had never flirted before in her life.

_Well, I did flirted once in Japan to get a free pair of boots…that at the end I stole, so that doesn't count_

"Great! Let's go" Noodle waited patiently for 'the first test', in other words; to see if 2D opened the Jeep's door for her. It wasn't until 2D started the Jeep that Noodle admitted to herself that he wasn't going to open the door

_First Test, opening the door of the car: Batsu_

* * *

As soon as Noodle sat on the passenger seat, they drove off.

"What do you wanna watch, lil' love?" the blue haired singer asked sweetly

"Whatever you want Stuart" responded Noodle smiling and batting her lashes in a flirty way

"Horror film!" 2D cried excitedly

_Second test, putting what the girls prefer first: Batsu…wait, I prefer Horror films than Chick Flicks…Maru I guess_

While Noodle had her internal debate, 2D went to the ticket office and paid for the tickets "Come on Noods, the movie is about to start"

_Paying? That's good, very good: Maru_

The movie was really an awful excuse for a Horror Movie as the zombies' costumes looked cheap and the acting of the heroine was simply painful to watch, but still she tried to see the whole thing since 2D had already paid for the tickets, and Murdoc always said that if he was going to pay for something he was going to get to the ending; usually that referred to prostitutes but, it could be applied in this situation.

A zombie was walking towards the heroine, who couldn't simply run out of there, no, she was standing up there, trembling and crying. The zombie reached out to grab the heroine's head and eat her brain when…

_BOOM!_

Noodle screamed when the hero shoot the zombie directly in the head making his brains spread everywhere. 2D didn't notice his companion's actions and kept watching the movie.

_Batsu!_ Noodle thought bitterly, _Batsu! Batsu! Batsu! He should have comforted me! …Is this why he is still alone?_

When the pair got out of the movies, and 2D seemed couldn't stop talking about how awesome he thought the movie was "…and when the zombies get inside the house and bite the telephone lines so no one can call! I couldn't believe those zombies actually thought!"

"Well, at least someone thinks" Noodle muttered sulkily, not even looking at her friend

"Huh?" asked the blue haired singer with a confused expression "I don't get it, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" Noodle retorted, thinking quickly of something to distract her friend "So what do you wanna do next?" was the first thing that popped into her head

"Well, I'm kinda hungry…"

"I told you, we should have bought some popcorn!"

"But they are so expensive!"

"I can't believe you're cheaper than Murdoc"

"I am not cheaper than Murdoc, we're at the same level!" The dented singer proudly proclaimed

_Batsu…_ Noodle thought to herself

* * *

"Those burgers ain't half bad," said Noodle smiling to her friend as he bought a couple of ice creams at nearby fast food shop, once again 2D was paying with his money "No, no! You really don't have to pay for everything!"

"But lil' love! I want to!" 2D retorted as he flipped through his wallet

Noodle couldn't stop the blush that rose across her cheeks; she was just starting to like this the date with 2D maybe…a little too much. "Thanks, Stu" said Noodle while she grabbed her chocolate ice cream. "Now I feel childish for asking for chocolate…" Noodle said to herself as the two band mates walked out to the street.

They decided to walk for a while before they were going to return home, and talked to each other about trivialities but until when Noodle tripped up.

Of course being a special solider she managed to put her other foot and end up in her own feet, without falling and making a fool of herself.

Sadly for her ice-cream, it did fell, and it fell directly onto her dress.

"You have to be effin' kidding me!" screamed Noodle when she saw the horrendous strain on her dress "My dress!"

"Don't worry Noodle it's a little bit of ice cream…"

"A little of chocolate ice cream! Do you have any idea of how difficult is it to take this stain out!"

Of course it was a rhetorical question, but 2D, not understanding, answered anyway

"Just leave it in water for a couple of hours and then wash it"

"What?"

"Yes, you do that, it'll work."

"How you know that?"

"Because time cures everything…except for me eyes"

Noodle laughed, 2D was really cute when he wanted to.

_Making me laugh: maru_

"Here," said 2D giving his ice cream to Noodle; "hold this for me, would you?"

He took off his jacket and offered it to Noodle, who accepted it as she gave 2D his ice cream back, "use it to hide the stain"

"Oh, Stu, you don't have to."

_Okay, he's really doing the right stuff: Maru!_

"It would be better if we leave now?" suggested 2D, "It's a little late, and we don't want Russel to get mad"

Noodle sighed; she was having fun after all, why did it have to stop now?

* * *

"Russel, Russel!" as soon as they arrived, Noodle went to meet her father figure to 'inform' him about the date.

"Oh, hi" said Russel, practically ignoring Noodle

"'Oh, hi'? You are not going to ask how it was. No odd questions about why 2D doesn't get any?" asked Noodle visibly annoyed

"Hum…no."

"No?"

"No, no really"

"What? Are you insane?" screamed Noodle and Russel simply looked at her blankly

"What's wrong, baby-girl?"

"You forced me to go out with 2D, and now you are not going to ask me how the date was?"

"Well, yes" said Russel "I don't care about why does 2D doesn't get any"

"And why not?"

"I have a new doubt…why is Murdoc's skin green?"

* * *

It was late at Kong and Noodle couldn't sleep, every time she tried, and closed her eyes the image of the zombie's brain spread in the floor filled her mind, and it made her sick.

_"It's coming up…It's coming up….It's coming up…"_

"Who is texting me at this hour?" Noodle asked herself as she took her cell phone.

_1 New Message from Stu (:_

_Good night, hope the zombies let you sleep._

Noodle chuckled, how did he know the zombies wouldn't let her sleep? But, of course, he could be talking about the actual zombies outside Kong.

Noodle texted back

_Thanks, good night to you too Stu. I had a great day (:_

Noodle sent it, and in less time that can say 'Netzahualcoyotl', 2D responded.

_You looked very pretty today._

Noodle bitted her lip, that message didn't meant nothing, right? He was just…being polite

_That's because you've never saw me in a dress before._

_Nah,_ was the answer from 2D, and then he sent another message.

_The dress doesn't make the transvestite; the transvestite is on it's own._

Noodle laughed, and after a little thinking she wrote to 2D

_Maru._

**Taaa-Daaa**

**It's the longest thing I've ever wrote in English, and probably the most 'romantic' I've wrote...ever.**

**Random notes about this chapter: Netzahualcoyotl it's a name, and it's the guy that appears in the 100 pesos bill, and I don't know why I love that word.**

**I don't know why, but while I was writing this chapter I couldn't stop thinking of the song 'Frenesi' by Daniel Santos (turutututututu tuuurutuuu)**

**I've always wanted a ringtone that sounded 'It's coming up...It's coming up...It's coming up..."**

**Well, what did you thinked? You loved it? You hated it? You think nothing about it? **

**Bye bye**


	9. Shoot shoot shoot!

**[Title: Shoot, shoot, shoot]**

**[Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor]**

**[Paring/Characters: Pirates, guns, hints of 2D/Noodle (Maybe? Maybe not?) and FINALLY I could add the seagull into something, even if it was just for a line]**

**[Note: My first fic in this genre… I'm more a 'Comedy' type. Thanks to IvyRave for being my Beta this last chapters ]**

**Shoot, shoot, shoot**

There are moments in every man's life that in which he turns into a man, a real man. Stuart Pot knew that, his father had told him that once, but little did he know that that moment was going to be in a life or death situation.

Everything started on a first uneventful morning in the Plastic Beach; Noodle and Russel had arrived to Plastic Beach exactly a month before and Russel had since been shrunken into a normal size. Now they all lived as a the happy family they once were;

"For God sake's Murdoc, could you just shut up for a second?" yelled Noodle, who held a book she had tried to read for the last 20 minutes while a drunken Murdoc had been practicing his vocal chords "how can somebody love the sound of their own voice so much?"

"I won't shut up, love, this is MY island and I can do whatever I want in it; if you have a problem, go to your room" responded the drunken bassist, the conflictive pair were in the study, which had the usual place of conflict since Noodle had returned.

"I don't have a room," responded Noodle "you haven't got me one, yet"

"Oh…that's true…. you sleep on the couch"

Before Noodle could respond an alarm went on, distracting both.

"Murdoc, what's that?" asked Noodle, slightly preoccupied

"Cyborg!" called Murdoc with a face full of fear and ignoring Noodle's question "get everyone in here; we have visitors!"

* * *

"This is bad" said Murdoc watching the screens in his 'special room', which Noodle and 2D had named the 'Murdoc cave'

"What's going on, Mudz?" asked Russel

"Pirates!" responded the greenish man, "bloody fucking pirates!"

"Pirates?" asked Noodle, sceptical, "Pirates like 'yo ho yo ho'" the Japanese girl sung as she swung her arms, "Or you are talking about…?"

"The real deal"

"What we are going to do?" asked 2D looking at his band mate; for the first time in his life, Murdoc looked terrified

"I don't know"

"What?" asked Noodle, with a slight crack in her voice "You don't know?"

"They've cornered us, we can't escape"

"Well, think something!" said Noodle, "You have some backup plans, don't you?"

Murdoc started massaging his temples, he didn't like this, "No, for the matter of fact, I don't. My backup plan was to run away, but it seems impossible now" everyone minus Murdoc groaned at the response

"What do they want?" asked Russel, slightly afraid of the possible answer

"To kill us, as simple as that" answered Murdoc "They don't like people messing around with them…and guess what we've been doing"

"Because of you!" screamed Noodle, pointing at Murdoc "This is entirely your fault"

Murdoc paused for a second stared at Noodle for a couple of seconds in thought eerily without the slightest trance of anger

"That's it" he said "You are the answer"

"What?"

"What's the word?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, the word. You are a military weapon, right?" remembered Murdoc "If we wake up that 'assassin' side of you, you could beat them right?"

"Mudz, what is wrong with you?" roared Russel "she's only just come back and you want to send her into a suicidal mission on her own!"

"Shut up, lards" hissed Murdoc "this is our only chance," then looking at Noodle, "the first password was 'ocean bacon' right?"

"I don't want to do this," said Noodle "I simply don't"

"Then this one could be…'sea jam'? 'River bread'? 'Superfast jellyfish'?"

"Murdoc! Shut up! I'm not going to fight all by myself with who-knows-how-many pirates!"

As Murdoc continued throwing random set of words and Noodle kept complaining, 2D started thinking. How to take down the pirates? How to take them down? How?

Suddenly, 2D thought about one of his videogames: 'Revenge of the Brain-eater Zombies 4' and knew what to do.

"I have an idea" said shyly 2D, but was ignored, "hey, guys" he was still ignored by his band mates, so he yelled; "I've got an idea!"

The whole room heard and went silent, and four pairs of eyes set in 2D.

Well, three pairs of eyes, and whatever the Cyborg had.

"I have an idea" said 2D, returning to his shyly tone

"Well," said Murdoc, in his best 'polite' tone "tell us about it"

"First, you Cyborg I need weapons…all of them"

The Cyborg looked at Murdoc, looking for approval for the command.

"Do it," said Murdoc, "get them all. So, face-ache, what's the plan?"

* * *

2D took a deep breath, the hunting was about to start.

"Ready?" asked 2D, the band was keeping communication thanks to some headsets Murdoc had found stashed away the murky depths of the Murdoc Cave, leaving their hands free.

_"Face-ache, if this works" _said Murdoc _"I'm going to kiss you"  
_

_"Please don't say something so disgusting, Murdoc_" said Noodle

2D laughed, he was feeling very nervous. His plan was simple; each one was taking a complete floor, 2D had the studio and recording studio, Noodle was in charge of the Garden Patio's floor, and Murdoc had his bedroom. Each window, each door, each hole in the structure had a weapon, ready to be used. Russel was going to stay in the Engine Room, keeping sure everything worked and preparing for an escape; Murdoc's backup plan.

_"I have one_," said Noodle; hiding with her gun prepared "Do _I shoot him?"_

2D took a last deep breath

_"Face-ache, I was just kidding, I'm not going to kiss you…so stop being so nervous!"_

2D chuckled nervously before answering, "Thanks Murdoc; that lifts a big weight of my shoulders…"

_"Mneh, I'll take that as a yes,_" Noodle shoot. For her bad luck, she didn't kill the pilot, she didn't even hurt him, but she did hit an engine, making the pilot lose control of the plane.

"Noodle" screamed 2D "don't stay there"

_"Face-ache_" answered Murdoc "_Don't yell!"_

Noodle ignored Murdoc, but listened to 2D as it was hard to ignore his screams. she ran to another window, prepared to shoot again as the plane's pilot manoeuvred his plane until he was able to shoot directly to where the attack had come from, not knowing that no one was behind that window anymore.

* * *

Murdoc took a swing of his rum before muttering "Adios, mundo cruel" practicing his Spanish, or what actually he thought was French. Murdoc took a shot at the first plane that was on his range, hitting the pilot, probably in the head, "Mneh, child's game" he said before walking slowly to hide behind the door that directed to the lift. "Face-ache" said Murdoc before drinking some more rum "I hate to admit it, but your plan is actually working"

_"Thanks, Mudz_"

_"Yeah, Stu! I am starting to believe that we actually have a chance!"_

"Hey, Princess?"

_"Yes, Murdoc?  
_

"Sky Whale"

"_No, I am NOT going to attack in 'super solider' mode!_" Noodle groaned and got back to the task at hand

* * *

The group kept attacking until the planes started shooting from above, hitting the ceiling

_"Stu! Are you all right?" _asked Noodle worried "_They are going up! They are out of my range!_" said Noodle starring to panic 2D, who was hiding behind's Murdoc's desk from the upper attacks answered

"Don't worry, lil' love…Cyborg has them" 2D couldn't help the smile that was growing in his face; everything was going perfect. They'd must of took down at least 3 or 4 planes, but there were still 4 on the air and a couple of boats.

But sadly he realised that he had forgot something: bombs.

The singer saw how one plane through a bomb directly to the garden.

"Noodle, DUCK!"

_"What's going on up there?_" asked Russel as the Gorillaz felt the island tremble.

For a couple of seconds no one talked, Noodle had been hit, or so it seemed.

"Noods…"

"_…Fuck! I'm just out of hell and what do I get? A fucking bomb son of a bitch!" _yelled Noodle, exasperated "_Fuck!"_

_"Baby girl, language!"  
_

_"I am sorry, Russ!"_ apologized Noodle, sarcastically

2D took off his headset and tried to think closing his eyes, he wasn't expecting bombs, what was he going to do? Plus, he had one killing migraine  
_'No, I am not overdosing now! They need me!_' when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a piece of paper, folded several times. He took it and opened it, reading its contents. _'This has to be some kind of signal'_ 2D stood up, and walked to the lift and called it _'I can't believe it still works…damn'_

* * *

Noodle was throwing thing out of her way, she needed to get to a window and shoot that son of a bitch. Yes, she knew she was against violence, but that was survival matter, plus she was pissed, _'Fuck, I'm turning into Murdoc' _She heard the lift door, and turned, there it was, 2D with a ashamed expression in his face, an gun in his left hand and a paper in his right one.

"2D? What…?"

"I'm sorry," he said "I am really, really sorry" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Face-ache? Princess? Lards? ANYONE? Why can't you answer? Fuck! I need back up here!" screamed Murdoc, before hearing some shooting, coming from the garden "Thanks!" he said before fixing his glance in the boat near him "I'm going to drown thaaat boat" he said as he smiled, but the stopped, he saw someone shooting from the inside.

_"Sorry, Mudz_" said 2D _"I lost communication for a second"_

"That's not the problem now! My fucking Cyborg is down there!" said Murdoc

"Cyborg" called Murdoc "I want you here, now!"

"Yes master Murdoc?" said a robotic voice, behind Murdoc

"Cyborg? You are here?...Oh no" Murdoc ran and called the lift, "Damn Face-ache! He probably stuck it! Cyborg, do something" The Cyborg forced the door of the lift and jumped. "And don't break!" warned Murdoc. A laud BANG echoed in the room and Murdoc ran to the window 'I'm getting too old for this' he thought as he started looking for the boat in which Noodle was. It was sinking and had a big smoke cloud over it "Haha! There it goes the Titanic! Now you know no to mess with us!" he cheered until he remembered that his guitarist was there "Oh no! Noodle!" The lift arrived, with Cyborg in it

"The lift, sir"

"Shut up, you're starting to sound like Tatto" Murdoc snarled as he pressed

the 'entrance' button

"The lift, sir" was the first thing he heard when the lift opened again

"Shut up, Tatto"

"Mister," said the seagull, who was somehow hiding inside with his 'friend' the pelican,

"What is going on?"

"…I don't talk to birds" Snapped Murdoc as his only response

Once outside, Murdoc saw two airplanes and one boat leaving, "Fuck yeah! Saw that Cyborg?"

"Master, Mr. Pot is there" said the Cyborg pointing to 2D who was standing near the shore, "Also miss Noodle"

Murdoc saw Noodle walking in the shore slowly; she seemed to have several wounds, especially in her right arm, which was bleeding. Noodle walked towards 2D and when she was near enough she took out a gun and pointed it to 2D's forehead, he froze.

"Hey, no! I need him to sing!" yelled Murdoc running towards the pair, he saw 2D said something, but he didn't hear what; that instant Noodle froze, throw her gun to the ground, hugged 2D before falling to the ground, when Murdoc arrived to where his band mates were, 2D said quietly to him "I think she's passed out"

"Nah," said Murdoc, inspecting the unconscious girl "she's just sleeping"

"…How do you know? What's the difference?"

"The difference is what I say it is, and she's asleep!" Murdoc sighed and took his cigarettes out of his pocket as 2D looked at him as if he knew the solution

"Don't look at me! Take her to your room!"

2D carried Noodle and the group went to 2D's room, one of the only places in the island that wasn't destroyed from the attacks

"What happened to Noodle?" asked Russel inspecting the Japanese as 2D placed her on his bed

2D and Murdoc looked at each other and said "Bomb", they doubt Russel would take well the news of Noodle attacking a boat on her own, especially if he heard that 2D had forced her into 'super solider' mode.

"I am going to get something to heal her," said Russel, after he left, Murdoc asked "So…. you used the word?"

"Erm…Yes"

"How did you…from where did you…?"

"A piece of paper, I wasn't sure it was…. you know the word, but I had to try"

"…Do you have the paper?"

"Yes…well, actually no"

"What!"

"I ate it" 2D simply said

"…YOU DID WHAT?"

"Muds, shhh, keep it quiet" shushed the blue haired singer

"Damn, I would never thought of that" chuckled Murdoc "So, tell me…what's the words?"

"…I don't know" answered 2D with a small smile "I don't remember"

"What!" hissed Murdoc

"I don't remember…you know, bad memory"

Murdoc laughed, "Dude, just because I am drunk, I am not going to hit you"

Stuart Pot knew it was dumb, but that was the moment he knew he had became a man; the moment Murdoc didn't hit him.

What? Saving and island from pirates was a child's game.

**'_You shoot, shoot, shoot, I hoot, hoot, hoot'_**

**That's all.**

**By the way I need a new Beta Reader…please?**

**And I would really like to say something funny or smart right now…but I can't think of something so…**

**Usually, 1 is first and then is 2, but in 21, 2 beat 1.**

**Bye bye.**


	10. Frenzy

**[Title: Frenzy]**

**[Genre: Romance/Humor]**

**[Paring/Characters: 2D/Noodle, and the ever lasting relationship of Murdoc/Alcohol]**

**[Note: Hum, first chapter in a while that isn't beta-read...I name this chapter Frenzy because I like that word...I know you don't care, but I really like that word!]**

**Frenzy**

It was a beautiful morning in Plastic Beach; if you ignored the black clouds, part of the company and the smell. 2D was outside the entrance thinking about a doubt he had had recently. Well, actually it wasn't a doubt it was an idea….

No, it was a complaint.

"I haven't been lucky in months" he said, more to himself than his companion, the pelican.

"Me neither, man" said the pelican looking at the horizon "I've never been lucky"

"I don't bean 'lucky lucky' I mean lucky like…" tried to explain the blue haired singer, but the pelican ignored him, and kept talking

"The other day I ate a lottery ticket, you know? And it seemed that that ticket was the winner ticket, so I tried to throw it up, you know?" told the pelican to the British man, who simply looked at the animal faking interest and nodding his head, "So I threw it up, but it seemed it wasn't a lottery ticket, it was a ticket for being parked in double line!"

"So, I suppose it hurt?" asked 2D

"No, but it tasted awful the second time…"

"...oh..."

"Hey, Stu!" called a distant voice that came from the beach

"Hi, Noods!" Noodle was coming back from her morning walk around the beach, for the singer's luck "What's up?" 2D asked, even do he hated that question; he didn't understand it 'what's up?' Sky is up, clouds, aliens, the sun is up. But he asked that because it makes him feel _cool._

"I'm gonna get some breakfast, do you wanna come?" asked sweetly the Japanese when she was at the entrance with her friend

"Sure" agreed 2D, a little too enthusiastic about the idea.

The pair entered and ignored Tatto who kept saying 'the lift, the lift, boss' as he always does, once inside the lift, Noodle asked, hoping to start small talk.

"So…what were you talking about?" she asked

"Uhh, why? What did you heard?" asked slightly nervous the blue haired

"Well, nothing really, something about luck and a ticket"

"Ah, yes…the ticket. The Pelican was telling me about how much bad luck he had"

"You can't blame the luck when you do thing with total and complete stupidity" said Noodle with her 'fortune cookie' tone and 2D laughed.

He really enjoyed passing time with that girl.

* * *

Later that day, 2D and Noodle were in the studio, playing with Murdoc's fishes.

"A little more Spam for you…and you" said the British throwing little pieces of the canned food to the gluttony pets.

"Stu, have you notice that we've been doing this for at least 2 hours?" mention the young guitarist looking at the window, "its night already"

"Mnaah, that's nothing," said the man with a grin on his face "once I spend 6 hours playing on the lift, until it broke" laughed the man "but that was before you two got here"

"Really? Six hours?"

"Sure, Plastic Beach is the perfect place for doing nothing" explained 2D "Oh! I have an idea" he said as he grabbed his friend's hand "come with me"

The pair went to the roof and 2D sat there, patting a spot besides him so Noodle would sit too.

"What are we doing?"

"Nothing" said the blue haired as he lay on the floor looking at the stars "When I was a kid I used to play something I like to call 'mushroom' it was about seeing who lasted the longer without doing nothing"

"That was a game?"

"And I was the champion, I know I should be modest, but no one is better than me in 'Mushroom'. Not even you could beat me."

"That's dare" almost screamed Noodle, laying besides 2D "I'm so gonna kick your ass"

"Heh, you wished"

The pair stayed like that for a long time, Noodle was eager to know how much she had lasted like that, but looking at the time was 'something' and she wasn't going to lose. That was when, a shooting star appeared.

"A shooting star!" exclaimed Noodle, sitting up

"And so, I win" stated 2D sitting up too

"Damn it!"

The pair kept looking at the stars, each one lost in their own thought; that was until 2D decided to open his mouth and say something:

"We should kiss"

"What?" asked surprised, and laugh a little "Are you serious?"

"Yes" answered the singer simply making Noodle's laugh die rapidly, "It's the perfect cliché moment, the only thing missing is the fireworks!" he said, to then look at the sky, half-hoping for the fireworks

"I don't know…"

"Come on! Kissing after a shooting star is kinda in my bucket list…" explained 2D using his best 'puppy' eyes "just one?"

"Okay" agreed Noodle "just one"

And so they kissed.

* * *

It had been 4 days since the kiss, not that he was counting, and 2D couldn't stop thinking about it, kicking himself mentally.

"_I've should have done something"_ he thought _"something, anything"_

"Hi, Stu" greeted Noodle, entering to the kitchen

"Oh, hi lil' love! Want some breakfast?" offered 2D, trying to sound casual as he leaned on the counter.

Only that he didn't notice he was actually leaning on the stove.

So kids, what happens when you put your hand on the stove and the stove is turned on?

"OH FUCK!" screamed 2D, jumping away from the stove "My hand!"

"Oh God! Are you okay?" asked the Japanese taking his hand "It doesn't look serious" she said before kissing it "to make it better" she explained

In with that, 2D knew it. That was his sign; it was like if destiny and the stove had worked together so he could have a second chance

"Ouch!" exclaimed the blue haired

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" asked nervously the Japanese letting her friend's hand go, scared she had hurt him.

"I am afraid not" he said, faking a lot of pain "I've just bit my lip! Would you kiss it better?"

"…Seriously?" Noodle asked skeptical

"Pretty please?"

"…Just one"

* * *

The next weeks at Plastic Beach where more interesting for the couple.

At the beginning they were extremely careful with everything they did or said, they didn't wanted to be discovered by the rest. Noodle had to admit that the idea of a 'taboo' relationship with 2D had been exiting, but it wasn't until sometime later that she realized she did liked 2D as something more than friends.

After some time they started to be less careful, kissing even if they knew there was someone in the next room, or flirting even with Murdoc in front of them. Of course Murdoc didn't notice because they only did it when he was drunk or unconscious, but still it was careless of them.

One day, the couple was in 2D's room making out, nothing that needed censorship, yet; when the sound of the lift coming down called the couple's attention.

"Shit" muttered 2D "I think it's actually coming here"

"Oh damn" said Noodle, "any plan?"

When the lift opened, a couple of seconds later, a human size Russel entered

"Hey 'D, have you seen Noo…?" he started until he saw the pair sitting on 2D's bed "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, slightly in shock

"Hi Russel" greeted 2D casually "We are playing chess" he explained pointing at the board between the him and Noodle

"Yeah, I'm seeing that, but…You play chess?" asked skeptical the American

"Yes! Noodle is teaching me!" said an exited 2D, taking a horse and moving it two squares to the front

"Uhm…Stu…" started Noodle "That…"

"Yes?"

"'D you can't move the horse like that" explained Russel

"Oh! Sorry! I just keep forgetting those things!"

"Don't worry man, chess is difficult" tried to comfort Russel "It took me a while to understand it"

"So, Russel-sama, you were looking for me?" asked Noodle, after helping 2D move his horse correctly

"Yes, I'm going to the city, do you need anything?"

"No thanks" she answered trying to not sound very eager about the notice of him leaving

"Then I'm leaving" said Russel calling back the lift "Keep practicing 'D, I know you'll get it soon"

"Thanks Russ" said 2D with a wide smile "I intend to keep practicing"

* * *

Murdoc Niccals was a man of secrets, some so dark that he didn't let nobody, not even his band mates, to know. One of these secrets had to do with some 'special talents' he had. He could remember anything that had happened, everything, by date. It didn't matter if he was sober or drunk, if he was conscious, by date, sometimes even by hour. He also could drink any kind of alcohol without experience a burn on his throat. And he could also cut an Onion without crying, but all these were nothing besides his 'special talent'.

Murdoc Niccals could tell if one of his band mates had had sex, even without seeing them.

He had discovered that in the late 90's, when they got together by the very first time, but during the band's hiatus in the 2003, he discovered he actually could know, it didn't matter where they were. The only thing he couldn't know was the 'who', but he actually never cared.

Well, that was until now. Lately that '6th sense' of his had been bugging him.

At first, he thought it was because of his age; he was starting to confuse May and March, so why not feeling like if someone had just had sex? It seemed possible to him, but then it became more common, and that started to make him nervous, so nervous that he even started to blame his band mates; telling 2D that he seemed more relaxed, or even saying he had heard 'something' in the night. Of course all were illusions of his old mind.

That morning, Murdoc Niccals woke up happy, more than happy; he felt like a new man. His '6th sense' hadn't been bugging him that morning.

"Hello, hello, princess" greeted Murdoc as he entered to the kitchen

"Murdoc" was Noodle's simple answer before giving him a plate with fried eggs.

"Oh thanks" he said before asking her "Everything all right?"

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't interested in the girl's life, he really didn't care, but since he was in such a good mood, he faked caring.

But before Noodle responded Murdoc heard someone saying "Hello guys"

"Face-Ache" responded Murdoc, but Noodle didn't respond, instead of that she took a plate and gave it to the singer

"Here you have, 'D, I hope it doesn't burn" she said calmly before leaving the kitchen.

Obviously she was angry.

"Women" said Murdoc, after seeing his band mate slightly preoccupied, "One day they are 'Larila, larila, lala' and the next they try to bite you. They're simply crazy!"

2D didn't respond he probably didn't listen to the bassist; he simply stood up and followed the Japanese.

"Mneh, more for me"

* * *

Plastic Beach was usually a very noisy place, because the recordings, the pirates, or because Murdoc, but today was one of those weird days in which everything was calm, and because of that, they band decided to spend some quality time together.

Actually they didn't want to but the lift had broke and until the Cyborg could fix it they were all stuck in the lobby.

The bad decided to watch a movie, and then another, and another, until it became a movie marathon, each sitting in one of the leather chairs Murdoc had there, even when the lift started working again, they stayed, but after three movies, Noodle stood up

"You know what, I am really tired, and I've already seen this movie" said the Japanese as she stretched her arms and she yawned "I'm going to bed"

"Night" responded her band mates, eyes glued to the screen, Noodle gave Russel a pat in the head as she passed beside him, and when standing besides 2D, she bend and gave him a short kiss in the lips.

"Good night, Stu"

"Good Night" everything kept it's natural course; Noodle called the lift, got in it and left as the rest kept watching the movie.

Until Russel realized what had just happened.

"'D?" said the African American with a growl, that 2D didn't seemed to notice

"Yes, Russ?" the next thing 2D felt was his body hitting the ground

"I am going to kill you, man" threatened the drummer grabbing 2D by the collar of his shirt, giving a slight feeling of déjà vu to the scared British

"What? What is happening?" asked 2D to his band mates

"You kissed baby-girl"

"In his defense" interrupted Murdoc with a slight mocking tone "she is like 20"

"Oh, so you are defending him now?" roared Russel, giving the bassist a threatening look

"Of course not, he can defend himself" the Satanist said before smiling slightly at the idea of throwing a little more of wood to the fire "at the end he is thirty-something"

"That's more than 10 years, 'D! What the fuck is your problem?"

"I…I…"

"Yes, face-ache?"

"I am sorry?" That apology didn't help the singer, it only made Russel growl

"Lards, lards…laaaards" said Murdoc walking towards the pair and putting an arm on the drummer's shoulder "Come on, leave the kid alone and have some popcorn while face-ache go and fix this"

"What? Fix what?" asked the confused British

"You know what" said Russel before letting the singer go "You heard Murdoc, fix this.

* * *

Russel had decided to go to talk to Noodle.

_She is gonna get the scolding of a life time!_ Thought the American as he walked towards her room. He was about to call to her door, when he heard her voice form inside the bedroom.

_"Stu, you can't be serious"_

_"What did you want me to tell them?"_

_"I don't know, something between the lines of NO_" screamed the Japanese, her voice cracking little

_"We knew this could happen"_

_"Yeah, but I thought you might give a little fight!"_

_"Noods, It's not that easy"_

_"This isn't about what is easy or not!"_

_"Noodle, please, listen to me"_ Russel heard 2D say softly "_You came back not even a year ago; you really want to have a fight with Russel?"_

_"Plus he would hate you"_

_"I think he already does_" said 2D with a chuckle

_"That's not funny"_

_"Come on, Noods. I promise we'll work it out…it's just a matter of time"_

_"…So this means…we are still together?"_

2D didn't answer the question, and Russel on the other side of the door was eager to hear it. It was like a soap opera, and he, unconsciously, was rooting for them.

With a sigh, Russel knocked, and for his luck, 2D opened; Russel couldn't see Noodle sad without die a little on the inside.

"Sorry Russ" said the singer nervously "I am trying…" 2D closed the door, leaving Noodle inside, "Russel, I really can't do this"

"'D…you don't have to—"

"I mean, we were going to tell you eventually…"

"I understand, really"

"…and we…wait, what?"

"I understand," said Russel heavily "I don't want to, but I do"

"Really? Really really?" asked the Britt, not even trying to hide his smile

"Yes, and…you know, you not that bad"

"Oh, thanks!"

"It's not a compliment" and after an awkward silence Russel left mumbling something that sounded like 'cleaning the studio'

When 2D was sure that Russel had left and he wasn't coming back he knocked at the door "Noodle, Noodly-doo" after a moment Noodle opened the door, checking if Russel wasn't there

"He bought it?" asked Noodle

"Yes he did" smiled 2D before Noodle jumped and hugged him

"Ha! I can't believe it worked!"

"Well, it was just thanks to you incredible acting skills"

They looked at each other and smiled and in an almost magic moment they both raised their hands and in a swift movement, they High-Fived.

**Notes:**

**We all know that high-fives are magical**

**I've played 'Mushroom'; it's really fun…in some way.**

**I don't play chess, but I know the horse can't be moved to the front.**

**While writing this chapter the song 'Out the Door' by Kate Micucci kept playing again and again in my head…**

**I should be doing something more productive in this moment…like cleaning all the mess I have.**

**…Thank you for reading, and….would you like to review? Yes? Yeees, I know you wanna….**

**Cha-chao**


	11. Pinguin

**[Title: Pinguin]**

**[Genre: Humor/Parody]**

**[Paring/Characters: Mneh, no pairings]**

**[Note: First; Beta Reader anyone? Please? Second; I've decided to change my nickname, but I couldn't think of anything good, so now I am Lophorina. Three; Read and Enjoy]**

**Pinguin  
**

It could have been such an epic moment, Noodle had thought, she even could picture it in her head; beating up the pirates, saving Murdoc's 'band', destroying the cyborg, maybe breaking Murdoc's nose…

And she almost accomplished that, but keeping her cool in a moment like that was mission impsible.

"I can't believe you're such an hypocrite!" yelled Noodle at the top of her lungs, stabbing a thin finger in Murdoc's chest, "You are a bad band mate! A bad friend! An awful human being! A hypocrite!"

The band—or ex-band, that wasn't decided yet—was in Plastic Beach's Pier; Russel was still a giant and 2D was walking around the beach picking up some of the Cyborg's pieces. The 'other band' or kidnapped people was preparing their submarines in order to leave.

"No, no, no. Excuse me," said Murdoc calmly "I might be an awful man, but I'm not a hypocrite."

"You told me you weren't going to continue the band without me!"

"No, I said 'without your abilities'. I don't remember saying you needed to be the one with those abilities" explained the Satanist with a slight smile "I didn't do anything wrong"

Noodle tried to respond but the words didn't came out her mouth. Murdoc had a point.

"You know what? He is somehow right" Russel said, helping Murdoc without even realizing it.

"I just can't believe it!"

"Really? You don't know who I am?" asked mockingly Murdoc, and just before Noodle could start yelling at him again, 2D appeared holding a seashell and smiling like a little boy with a new football, probably due his medicines.

"Uy! Murdoc! Look! I found a Shell with the form of a Shell!" he gave the seashell to Murdoc, ignoring his I-hate-you-and-everyone-else-in-the-world' face, "Oh, Noodle!" exclaimed the singer, noticing his band mate "How was your trip to the Maldives?" asked sweetly

"My what?"

"Oh! It was great!" answered nervously Russel "She has SO many stories to tell you later! But it has to be later!"

"Hey, face-ache," called Murdoc, "why don't you go and get some coffee or something for our guests"

"Yes sir" said the blue haired man before disappearing inside the building

"Murdoc" started Noodle with a tone as cold as a penguin's feet after swimming for a while "is the something you want to tell me?" asked the Japanese with a fake smile

"Ejem, well…It wasn't my idea" defend himself Murdoc

"Actually it was mine"

"Which idea?" asked Noodle, not trying to dissimulate her angry tone.

"Well…you know when you are a kid and…well, when instead telling a kid 'your dog has died' you say something like 'we send your dog to a farm with other dogs'…" explained awkwardly Russel, avoiding Noodle's angry stare

"Okay, I understand that, but what it has to do with me?"

"Well, we told 'D you were in the Maldives" Murdoc said simply, taking a cigarette out of his pocket "do you have a lighter, love?"

"…you what?"

"Yes, yes, we lied to the face ache, big deal," Murdoc said, without the slightest sign of remorse "and by the way; Mike went to a farm with other monkeys"

When 2D came back to the pier, he found Murdoc kneeling down with his hands in his face.

"What happened?"

"Baby-girl broke his nose"

And with that, a new phase started.

**I am really tired and my mind don't want to keep thinking in English, so I'm gonna think in chiken**

**Pawkaw, papapapawwkwaaa.**

**Papaw, pakawkakaw pwakwa?**

**Pawkaw!**

**PD. Pawpaw!**


	12. Software Version 2point4

**[Title: Software Version 2.4]**

**[Genre: Parody/Humor]**

**[Paring/Characters: Cyborg, Murdoc]**

**[Note: I like writing about the Cyborg…I had this chapter almost finished for a while now...and I decided Tthat TODAY the day before a VERY important exam, I was going to finish it, mjm...I should feel guilty, but I can't. Read and Enjoy and Laugh and be Happy and eat a looot of cake...or ice cream.**

**Damn, I want cake.]**

**Cyborg Version 2.4**

New Log;

Cyborg Command Software v. 2.4

Location: Master Murdoc's bedroom.

Identify sound: Master Murdoc's voice

Note: Suggestive

"Okay love, punish me, I've been a bad boy, a very bad boy"

Command Detected: punish

Decode: It seems to be something regarding sex.

Search: 'Punish' on the internet.

"Hey Cyborg, I'm talking to you!"

Voice Mode: Sexy

Body Movements Mode: Sexy

"Yes Master Murdoc?"

"Don't leave me here waiting and do something"

Scanning surroundings: Master Murdoc's location: In his bed. Extra: Tied. Extra: Semi-Naked. Recognize Outfit: Rock the House's Outfit

Decode: Sex

"Sir, why are you tied to the bed?"

"Simple, Cybrog; to make it more interesting. Now do something to me, and be naughty!"

Note: tying people to the bed makes things more interesting

Search: 'Naughty' on the Internet.

"Sir, do you want me to please you?"

"Actually, yes, I would like that! So stop talking and starts pleasing!"

Command Detected: Please.

Global Ice Default

Action: Pour Ice over Master Murdoc

"No! That's cold!"

Change Ice's Temperature: Warm

Master Murdoc's Voice Mode: Sarcastic/ Angry

"Great, now it's water"

Master Murdoc is Unhappy: Default: Apologize

Voice Mode: Sexy

"I am sorry Master"

"Damn, Machine. Didn't I add some porn archives or something?"

Search: Porn Archives or Something

Found: Something Archive

Something Archive: reproduce

"Paw paw pawkaaaw"

"Why are you making chicken sounds? Stop that!"

Command Detected: Stop

"Urgh, I thought that maybe you were at least a little bit sexual, but it seems that I forgot _that_"

Register Master Murdoc's Action: Watching Me.

Face read: Angry

"What version are you?"

"Cyborg Noodle Version 2.4"

"I am sure that 1.9 did had the 'sexy files'. Didin't I add all the old files into your memory?"

Searching 'Sexy Files'

Found: 2D's Voice Recording.

Annalyze.

Order from 2D.

"I found a sexy file sir. Do you want me to follow it?"

"Yes!"

Command Detected: Follow 'Sexy Archive' searching results.

Open File.

Analyze

Follow.

_Step1: Tie Up Murdoc. Tight_

Master Murdoc Is Tied Up.

Action: tighten the knot

"Okay, I think I like this"

Voice Mode: Sexy

_Step 2: Get Food_

"Does the master want some Chocolate Fudge?"

"Yes, I totally like this"

Action: Cover Master Murdoc with fudge

"Okey, don't stop"

Master Murdoc's action register: Eyes closed.

_Step 3: Open Window_

Check

_Step 4: Take a can of anchovy_

Check

_Step 5: Open Can_

Check

"Cyborg, what are you doing?"

_Step 6: Throw can over Murdoc_

Check

"Hey! Stop"

Found contradiction with past orders.

No Stop.

_Step 7: Leave._

Check

"HEY! Cyborg what are you doing! Wait! You can't leave me here! AAH! SEAGULLS!"

Returning to charging station.

Charging

Log Out.

**Ta-daaa**

**That's all, hope you like it…**

**Sorry for thw shortness but...but...but, I don't have an excuse, so sorry.  
**

**Thanks for reading and now, pleaaaase, go and press the 'review this chapter' thingie and make someone happy (and that someone is me…(and when I'm happy I make more people happy …or not))**

**Adiooos**

**PD: I still don't have a beta reader, if someone would like to help me…please?**

**…How can you say no to this face? D:**


	13. Thin, Tired, Haggard, and Hopeless

**[Title: Thin, Tired, Haggard, and Without Hope]**

**[Genre: Humor/Action/Adventure]**

**[Paring/Characters: It's more a Murdoc or Russel fic, I guess]**

**[Note: I like zombies, I also like cake, and I really like eating cake while watching a zombie movie (but never backwards) Hum, the tilte comes from and old song called 'Fotografia' (It's not a good song, but I still sing it xD) and…Beta Reader anyone?]**

**Thin, Tired, Haggard, and Without Hope**

_The other day—well maybe a year ago—I watched a very bad movie, I can't remember it's name, I just watched because 'D wanted to watch it. The movie was about zombies. After seeing that movie something in me changed: I started believing that zombies weren't as scary as I remembered_

_I was wrong._

A couple of months had passed since the band had moved back into Kong; Murdoc had sold Plastic Beach and with that money—plus some money he had stole—Kong was partially rebuild. Murdoc was more than happy to return to his old and stinky Winnebago while the rest were also very excited to be back to land, but—there is always a but—that happiness didn't last.

It never lasts, right?

Nothing that morning warned them of what was going to happen. It all had started so normal, Murdoc was hang over, Noodle was playing her guitar, 2D overslept, probably because he overdose the night before and Russel was finishing his latest project; a goat/pig/motorcycle. All morning was normal; for them.

It wasn't until the afternoon that the band decided to order a pizza—since no one had gone to the store in 5 years, or maybe longer.

That was when everything started.

_Knock knock_

"One moment please" said Russel walking towards the door.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Easy man! I'm coming" the moment Russel opened the door a young man—no older than 25, a little dirty, and with a expression of fear in his face—entered to the house and closed the door "Hey! Get out of my house!" yelled Russel, not expecting he would get an answer from the Satanist bassist that lived in that building

"Whose house?" asked Murdoc as he walked towards the pair.

"Your house"

"Dude," said the delivery man with a very shaken tone "The zombies had take control of the world"

"That's normal" said Murdoc, not a slightly surprised with the news "Kong irradiates some dark energy that slowly makes the corpses in the graveyard come back to life, they may attack you, but only when you are inside Kong"

"No you don't get it! The zombies had taken the city!"

Every news channel wera talking about it, every Twitter account was talking about it, every facebook status talked about it; zombies had taken over the world.

Well actually the city.

The world wasn't in danger, yet.

So yeah, at the end pizza guy—Elliot, he said, like Billy Elliot but without the Billy—was telling the truth.

The good part was that the band already knew how to deal with zombies, the bad part was that the number of zombies was growing exponentially.

And the even worse part was that they were still hungry.

After an awkward silence, 2D exclaimed;

"I feel like in a zombie movie!"

"Is there a bigger dumbass in the world?" asked Russel seriously, but before 'D could answer a high pitched yell was heard from the car park. "What was…Noodle?" asked Russel instinctively, but the Japanese was besides him, staring to the wall.

Since she had returned from hell, Noodle sometimes bottled up, usually she simply watched at the wall or a window; Murdoc said she simply 'leaved to crazy-land', and that was what she was doing in that moment.

"If it wasn't Noodle, who screamed?" asked 2D, before the scream was heard again, making the four men run to the car park, leaving Noodle alone.

Once there, they found a group of zombies, apparently eating something, or someone.

"Oh yes, I forgot I had a prostitute in here" said Murdoc nonchalantly as he watched the zombies eat a leg covered in a fishnet stockings.

"Now zombies are inside Kong, you imbecile!" angrily whisprered Russel, hoping like with that zombies wouldn't notice them, but that didn't help.

"Run to the lift!" roared Murdoc "Now!" the group started running towards the lift but in that 'dramatic'—almost epic—moment of frenzy and desperation, someone fall

"They got me!" screamed the delivery guy "Please, save me!"

Of course they didn't go back for him, what did you think they were? Stupid?

"Noodle" called 2D once the band returned to the kitchen, where Noodle was still looking at the wall…or at the nothing it was difficult to know.

The Japanese looked at him blankly "Yes?" she asked in a monotone voice, monotone and electronic voice.

"Cyborg!" asked Murdoc slightly surprised

"Yes, Master Murdoc?" It responded

"Cyborg…where is Noodle?" asked the Satanist, clearly losing his very last bit of patience

"Miss Noodle is out" it said "she asked me to fill her place until she came back; she didn't want to worry you" it explained

"Fill her place?" asked the singer "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Every day, since the second week here for about an hour or two a day, Noodle goes out and tires to get used to be around people, crowds. She enever told you because she didn't want to worry you" explained the machine.

"So she is out there?" whispered 2D "all alone…what if they got her?" asked the blue haired, but instead of getting an answer, he heard something different.

Murdoc's creepy cell phone ringtone

_Mhmhmhmh, Motorola? I can't—_

"Hello!" answered Murdoc "Noodle?" he asked, but the answer never came, since 2D took the cell phone

"Noodle! Are you fine? Had they bite you? Areyouinfected! AREYOUGONNADIE?" asked 2D, talking so fast that in one point, his words became gibberish

"Give me the phone!" demanded Murdoc, "Its mine!"

"Shut up, both of you!" ordered Russel, taking the phone "Baby-girl, are you fine?"

"You're trying too hard to not sound scared, you know?" pointed out the Satanist, taking out his cigaretts

"Shut up."

_"Russel-sama! Help!"_ whispered Noodle, in the other side of the line _"They're everywhere, I can't get out of here"_

"Where are you?" but before she could answer, an unhuman scream was heard…and with that, a dead tone.

"We have to save her!" stated the singer, feeling brave for the first time in his life, but all this courage was lost when he heard the zombies break in, "we need to hide"

The group entered into the first room with an actual door, which didn't have any holes in the walls nor windows.

Since they had arrived to Kong, Murdoc had promised to fix, redo, and reconstruct the whole building. He promised and swored like politician in elections time.

And he full field as one.

"I told you we needed a better security system! 'No' you said 'What we need I a new tanning bed' you said" mumbled Russel massaging his temples

"Shut up and help me, lards!" ordered Murdoc as he put boxes in front of the door, hoping that with that zombies wouldn't reach them, "Face-ache! Use your hours of 'Tetris' in something use full and help me!"

"Mr Pot isn't here" informed Cyborg "He never entered to the room, sir"

"Oh no, he didn't" Murdoc felt the urge to get out of that room, seek for the singer and beat the crap out of him, but thankfully his cell phone sounded again, "Where the fuck are you?" he roared to the innocent phone.

_"Eh?"_ asked a confused Noodle_, "Don't be so loud!"_

"Oh, it's you princess"

_"Who do you think it was?"_

"Nobody…How are you?"

_"I am not dead"_ tried to joke Noodle, failing, after a short silence Murdoc heard a small sob _"Murdoc…I am scared"_

"Princess, I would love to help you, but Zombies have already take control of Kong! Getting out of here it's suicidal!" Russel hit the bassist in the back of his head and grabbed the phone

"We'll save you, no matter what. Just tell me where you are"

_"At the mall, I'm—" _

"Perfect, we'll be there in a minute" said Russel before he hung up "Murdoc, we need a plan."

"Ready?" asked Murdoc "I'm opening the door"

The pair had improvised a pair of armors—which Murdoc stated; made them look fat—and were armed with multiple junk found inside the room. The Cyborg was also prepared to fight against the zombies, armed with itself.

"Remember Cyborg: If Russel falls, don't come back for him, you have to protect me" remembered Murdoc as the group walked out the door, and into the dangerous corridors.

"Where are the zombies, Master Murdoc?" asked the Cyborg

"They must been hiding" he answered, taking a better hold of his broom.

"Should I look for them?"

"No, we don't have time" said Russel running towards the lift "we have to save baby-girl"

"You know lards? I don't think this is the moment for being heroic" said Murdoc, entering to the lift "I would really prefer to stay here and wait for Noodle to come back on her own"

"As she came back from hell?" asked sarcastically Russel

"Exactly"

They 'trip' to the car park went perfectly safe, with no zombies whatsoever, but there seemed to be a bigger problem.

"Where's the Jeep?"

"It seems that mister 2D took it" answered Cyborg

"Seriously?" asked rhetorically Russel "See what you do?"

"Me? Are you blaming me?"

"YES! If you hadn't hit 'D so many times, he wouldn't b so stupid!"

"MY FAULT? Who's the one who used to shake it like if it was a fucking toy? Eeh?"

"There is another option" interrupted the Cyborg  
"Huh?"

Ignoring the almost post-apocalyptic feeling, the scenery was quite…endearing, for not calling it bizarre; Russel driving the Winnie, Murdoc on the passenger seat; sticking his head out of the window with his tongue out, and the Cyborg on the roof with a amazing number of weapons, and a 'Hello Kitty' shirt, which actually was Noodle´s. Noodle was going to be pissed….

Cyborg shoot at least 20 zombies, 4 non-infected humans and two mimes; everybody knows that those are not human.

When the 'Rescue Team' arrived to the supposed scene of the crime, aka the mall, they start calling for the guitarist.

And THAT should be one of those moment in life in which God, or a bigger power gives you a signal, and the signal should read just one word.

Mistake.

Yes; all that yelling was a mistake, why? It ended up attracting the zombies.

Dozens and dozens of hungry, angry, hurt and stinky zombies appeared.

"Cyborg! Cyborg! Shoot them!" screamed Murdoc hysterically, hiding behind Russel

"Mudz! Don't be such a coward and do something useful!" scolded the drummer

"Like what?"

"Like calling Noodle!"

"That's actually a good idea" Murdoc took out his cell phone, "I don't have any reception here"

"Cyborg! Cover our back while we call Noodle" ordered Russel, taking Murdoc by the collar of his shirt, and virtually dragging him out of the mall and out of the 'battelfield'. Cyborg simply watched his master and God leave with the drummer.

"Uh! Signal!" exclaimed Murdoc as they walked out of the building.

_Tuuuu_

_Tuuuu_

_Tuuuu_

"No answer" informed the green skinned bassist to Russel, whose simple answer was a growl.

"Call the Cyborg and let's organize a search party or something"

"CYBORG!" Screamed Murdoc to the top of his lungs

"Seriously man? You wanna call it by screaming? And attract more zombies? Don't you have a device to call it or something?"

"Hum, that sounds like a good idea, I'll make one later" Seconds later the Cyborg arrived covered in blood, dirt, brains and other not so lovely substances.

"Sir, I found something" said the Cyborg reaching her back pocket "It started ringing a couple minutes ago" Cyborg had Noodle's cell phone.

"Where…?" stated asking Russel, but his words quickly died in his mouth, he knew that the fact that the Cyborg had found the cell phone was a bad thing.

"In a store, behind the counter, Miss Noodle was nowhere to be found, but there were other people in there" answered the Cyborg with its monotone voice

"Wait? More people?" asked Russel alarmed, forgetting his almost daughter for a second "Murdoc! We have to help them!"

"We don't HAVE to"

"Murdoc…" the bassist sighed; this was going to be a long day.

Two hours, thirty five minutes and six survivors later, the remaining member of Gorillaz were heading back into Kong, they had new company, but none of them were their band mates, so Murdoc wanted to leave them there, in the middle of the road; "they are not use full for me" he said "We shouldn't waste the food we've just got on them" he said. But Russel insisted they have to help them and give them asylum, only Kong has the structure to survive from zombies, plus they had the Cyborg to protect them.

The band mates kept looking for Noodle and 2D, going out everyday; they never were lucky but they always ended up helping somebody. Murdoc loved his new new 'hero' status, but Russel didn't enjoyed it; he was worried about Noodle…and 2D, he supposed.

"Hey mate" gretted a partially drunk Murdoc as he entered to Noodle's room, where Russel was "what's up?"

"The other day I watched a very bad movie," started Russel, not looking Murdoc, but the wall

"Yes, we don't have any good movies in he—" answered Murdoc but was interrupted by Russel, who seemed to ignore the fact that the bassist was telling

"I can't remember its name, I just watched because 'D wanted to watch it. The movie was about zombies. After seeing that movie something in me changed." Russel sighed, and Murdoc control all his impulses to say something and he simply waited for his band mate to continue "I started to belie that zombies weren't as scary, I was so dumb, right?" after a short and uncomfortable silence, Murdoc said something, it wasn't an answer, not even a small encouragement word;

"…In the news they say that they've found a cure or something like that; it's a gas and it isn't dangerous for people. They say it is going to cure all the zombies; if Noodle and Face-ache were infected they'll come back after it"

"And if they weren't infected? What if they were simply eaten?"

"…They are fine. She is a strong girl, and face-ache has seen so many zombie movies he already knows what to do…"

_ One week. It took them one week to start administrating the 'antidote' and luckily it worked. Even do, lot of people died, some killed by the zombies, other with injuries that killed them after being 'cured' even some were shot… by the Cyborg mostly._

_We never found Noodle, or 2D._

_There are some who said they saw them trying to escape from the city, bit it seemed they just disappeared._

_No one ever knew what happened to them, no one ever knew if they died._

**The other day a friend asked me 'What would you do if zombies start attacking the world right now?' and well, maybe it's a cliché question, but in that moment I was in school…**

**And crossing the street there is a cemetery…**

**(Dum dum dum duuuuuummmmm)**

**I konw it gets a little weird by the end...but...**

**...**

**Look! There's a tree behind you! HIDE! D:  
**

**Thanks for reading**

**Bye bye**

**PD ¿Qué queremos? ¡Review! ¿Cuándo lo queremos?...¿Porqué hablo en plural? Soy solo una.**

**PD What would YOU do in a zombie invasion?**

**PD If you found any Spelling or Grammar mistake, please tell me :D**


	14. Boogieman

**[Title: Boogieman]**

**[Genre: Humor/Horror]**

**[Paring/Characters: No Pairings D: but Boogieman is appearing (: and it's a very Murdoc story]**

**[Note: I know, the Genre says Horror…but it's not actually a horror HORROR…I promise I'll write a horror soon…**

**I still need a BETA…hehe; it's like PETA but with B]**

**Boogieman**

A small table was the only witness of the present testosterone ocean; produced by ¾ of Gorillaz.

"And she told me that if I add some birth control pills in my shampoo, my hair would grow faster" said an overly exited 2D to his overly bored friends.

"Yeah yeah, that's very interesting…" said Russel, ignoring each and every word that came out of the singer's mouth "could you please, pleaaase, place your bet?"

The band mates were playing poker inside Murdoc's Winnie; they were all waiting for the shooting of 'El Mañana' to start.

"I'm tired of poker, I'm tired of waiting, and I'm tired of Noodle being the center of attention" complained Murdoc, throwing his cards to the table.

"Don't say that, Mudz! She deserves the attention; after all she wrote the album all by herself! When you write an album all by yourself you can be the center of attention" said 2D smiling "I'm sure the video shoot is going to be over very soon"

"…Well, I'm still bored" complained again Murdoc, crossing his arms childishly

"We could play po-"almost suggested Russel, but his was cut midsentence by Murdoc

"No more poker!"

"Hum…I know! We could tell horror stories" suggested the singer

"Oh I know one!" said Murdoc bitterly "Once upon a time, during a video shoot, Lards forgot to pack the booze!"

"Hey! One: I already apologized and two: it's also your fault!"

"Hey guys, let's not fight…" said 2D "really no one have a good horror story?" asked 2D disappointed

"Well," said Murdoc lighting a cigarette "I do have one…"

* * *

It was just after I broke out from prison, Cortez and I didn't have where to go, and my phone wasn't working, so we followed an old railway. We followed it until we ended up in a small town; one of those towns that looks like if an old movie, one of those few places on earth that frizzed in time. I entered to a small pub, the only one I founded on the town and asked the bartender if I could borrow his phone;

"Sorry, we don't have line, a pole fell down" he said as he cleaned a glass with an old and dirty cloth

"So that means that…"

"The whole town's phone is broken"

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" You know how I am; I wasn't going to take that news well.

"No," he said, never losing his temper, something that made me angrier "we've already informed the phone company"

How they did that without a phone is still a mystery for me, especially since no one had nor a cell phone or a car or a computer or anything that was remotely modern. I supposed I really looked stressed out, because the man gave me a little glass filled with tequila;

"I don't have any money, mate" I told him, but he simply said

"Courtesy of the house"

So I got drunk

_"Here comes the scary part" said Russel jokingly to 2D who laughed under his breath_

_"Shut up! This is just an introduction."_

It wasn't long before it stopped raining

_"It was raining? You never mentioned that it was raining!" said 2D, acting like a child._

It stopped raining (because it was raining on the town) and I asked the man how I could get out of that town

"There's only one option: the train" he said

"Great! When can I take it?"

"It only comes here once a week, and you've just missed it" the man served me another glass and then asked "What are you going to do until the next train come by?"

"I noticed there as an old house that seems to be abandoned, I'm gonna stay there," And I'm not lying, the man turned white.

_"What color was he?" asked 2D curiously_

_"Yes, he could be 'D's color, and then turning white wouldn't be so weird"_

_"I was in México and you expect to find people as white as this face-ache?"_

"You don't have to," he said, his voice trembling like face-ache's "if you want you can sleep in my house" he said, no, no, no, he begged! "My wife and I will be very glad to have you over"

_"Let me guess, he told you the house was haunted and you didn't listen to him, slept there and scared the shit out of you, right?" asked suspiciously_

For your information, I actually slept in the bartender's house and the next morning I went to the house to see why he was so scared of it

_"I already told you, it was haunted"_

_"Uhh, I love Haunted Houses, zombies can always appear in Haunted Houses"_

_"You two! Shut up and let me finish my story!"_

As I was saying, yes, he told me the house was haunted. Of course I didn't believe him and decided to go to that house, he actually found me a second before I entered to it so I didn't go into the house…that night.

You'll see, I started working for the people of the town, running some errands so I could earn money…because I like money, and one night I faked I was going to work…and I went into that house.

_"Did you found any ghosts?"_

No my dear face-ache, actually the house had many fancy stuff; that wasn't a normal house; it was a manor full of luxury….and my lottery ticket.

Naturally I stuffed my pockets with anything I thought I could use in the future

_"And where is all that stuff?" asked 2D_

I sold it. You really need to interrupt every three minutes? The point is: the only thing that was so weird about that house was the fact that it wasn't a humble house like the rest. I left as fast as I could, so the owner of the house wouldn't catch me…

_"I thought it was abandoned" said 2D_

_"Yes, but don't forget all the people that comes to Kong believing that it's an abandoned building…I wasn't going to take that risk"_

When I was about to open the door, I swear I saw someone on the front yard; tall skinny, with a weird mask and something like a cape, naturally when I opened the door I didn't found anybody.

With my bags full and feeling victorious I decided to return to that house the next day, but Don Anselmo (aka Mr. Bartender) discovered my plan

"You should not go there!" he yelled to me, and then he said more things about me not entering to the house because it was bad and ghosts lived there and they would follow me until the end of time, but I ignored him. I remember he said something like; "Look, I know you are new in this town, but going that house will only bring you pain…"

I went there again; why? Because I am Murdoc Faust Niccals! And I wanted to.

I must admit, I had never been really scared of ghost stories, but when I was in that house…

I can't lie to myself, _something_ in there was odd. Cortez didn't enter to the house that night because it was scared, but since it was my last night there, and I had decided to steal something, and it had to be a something of great value. So I checked all the rooms, it was pretty easy, since all the doors were unlocked, but in the last floor, on the last door…I heard something.

I want to believe that it was my imagination, but the sound didn't stopped. The door was closed so I knocked, but no one answered; the moment I started walking away…the door opened.

That room was different; it was clean, it seemed like if someone lived there. I didn't take anything (not because I was scared, but because I had better stuff in my bag).

And then I saw it; behind a cabinet. There was somebody. It surprised me so much I just left, running like if someone was chasing me. I felt how he was chasing me, but no one was behind me. I've never been so scared in my whole life.

When I got out, and was running in the front yard; I fell and hit my head, that knocked me out until the next morning, and I left in the train.

I never knew if that was an actual ghost, but man it scared the shit out of me.

* * *

"Man, that's the worst ghost story ever" said Russel to his band mate

"Well that's the only one I have, if you had a better one" said Murdoc, taking another cigarette out of his pocket. He didn't know why, but he wasn't able to tell the story right.

He had seen the ghost many times in the town, but always when he was alone. He hadn't decided to go into the house. He had simply ended up there. He had heard, clearly, the sound of heavy breathing inside the last room. He hadn't fallen; he actually founded the 'ghost' in the door, and then passed out. The man of the bar had told him how many people had seen it, and how everyone had lost something

_"You should be careful"_ he had said _"He always takes that thing that you appreciate the most"_

And Murdoc knew (and hated the fact that he knew) that the thing he appreciated the most was his band. (And that's when he hadn't said the story as it actually was, not because he was actually scared.)

Luckily, Murdoc's tragic train of thought was stopped by the crew.

There was an emergency with Noodle and the island.

Murdoc sighed; operation 'Noodle's death' had started.

* * *

Two months later (give or take a day) Murdoc had decided to tell his band mates the truth

"What do you mean with 'Noodle is alive'?" asked a potentially murderous Russel

"Well, WE faked her death so SHE could take some vacations" said Murdoc, slurring his words. Yes, he had told them because he was drunk. "In my defense, it was her idea"

"I can't believe you" said a very shocked 2D

"Well, believe me because Noodle-girl is coming back in a week…she send me a text"

Both younger men looked at Murdoc dangerously, and with a low growl 2D said:

"You are _so_ going to regret this"

* * *

Murdoc was sleeping when he heard a heavy breathing outside his Winnebago.

"Is someone there? Face-ache? Russel?" No one answered, but the breathing continued "Zombies?"

_"Come on Murdoc, man up!" _the bassist thought as he walked towards the door _"Just open up, no one is on the other side"_ Murdoc took a deep breath and in one fast movement opened the door.

"Ouch!" Murdoc heard, and then he saw the ghost of the town; skinny, tall, with a mask in his face and a cape on his shoulders…well; actually it 2D dressed up as the ghost of the town "Since when this door opens to the outside?" asked 2D to himself

"What's your problem? I almost have an attack!" 2D took off the mask; showing his bleeding nose

"I wanted to scare you" he said, his voice muffled by his hands, which were massaging gently his nose "It was my revenge"

"Why the fuck do you have_ that_ costume?"

"…It's my Halloween costume, that's why I asked you so many times how the ghost looked like"

"Go to your room, and get some fucking sleep before I decide to kill you" threaten Murdoc "and give me that" he said taking the mask and closing the door, almost trapping 2D's foot.

Murdoc lay down on his bed, tried to get asleep again, but he couldn't; he was thinking about the ghost again

_"You should be careful"_ he had said _"He always takes that thing that you appreciate the most"_

Murdoc wasn't so sure what hour was when he heard the door of the car park open.

_"Who is there?"_ he thought but then he heard Noodle's voice mumbling something _"She came back earlier?"_ Murdoc heard her call the lift and talking to herself, he decided to get out of his Winnebago, but the moment he opened the door he saw the lift closing with Noodle and 2D inside "That weirdo, why he would sleep in that costume?"

* * *

That morning for the first time in probably all his life; Murdoc woke up early.

Early in his parameters.

"Good morning lards" he happily greeted "Good morning face-ache" he grabbed a beer sat down in his usual place

"Hey Mudz, did you listen to Noodle last night?" asked 2D, smiling "I think she came back"

"You think? You saw her...and by the way, why do you sleep in that stupid costume?" asked Murdoc just before taking a swing of his beer.

"What are you talking about? I had to leave my costume in the laundry room, since is full of blood…"

When Murdoc finished processing his band mate's words, he felt his heart stop.

"Fuck" he whispered before running towards the lift "Fuck, fuck, fuck! You have to be fucking kidding me!"

"Muds? What's going on?" asked Russel following Murdoc towards the lift.

"I saw the mask, but I had the mask" he said as the lift opened "Fuck, I'm so stupid" said to himself. Russel and 2D followed Murdoc's race towards Noodle's room.

_"You should be careful"_ he had said

Murdoc opened the door, and in there he saw Noodle's suitcase.

_"He always takes that thing that you appreciate the most"_

But Noodle wasn't there

* * *

**Taataaan…**

**I don't know why, but The Silence Zone, (aka Mapimí Silent Zone) inspired this chapter (Thank you Silence Zone) that and other one hundred things**

**What did you think? You liked? You didn't?**

**…Will you review it?**

**Well, I think that's all for today**

**Bye bye :)**

**PD: MAYISH? SERIOUSLY? D:**


	15. Pikachu

**[Title: Pikachu]**

**[Genre: Parody****/Humor****/Family]**

**[Paring/Characters: Noodle, Murdoc]**

**[Note: At first, when ShadowAssasin41 requested this chapter, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to write it…It felt so cliché, and don't misunderstand me…I love clichés, but since I've already read chapters of this same…cut, I thought "well, there is so much 'competition' that no one is going to read it" then I remembered that no one actually reads me…(ZING!) and THEN destiny gave me the inspiration… and I KNEW I had to write this chapter. In other words, read and enjoy.**

**Thanks to SUi-FENG (a.k.a. IvyRave) for beta reading this chapter.]**

**Pikachu**

_Glup_

That was the only sound that broke the persistent silence that had taken over the room; each 'Glup' sound was being produced periodically by Murdoc, who was drinking tequila directly from the bottle.

_Glup _

So that made this a very constant sound.

"Murdoc-san-" started Noodle, but was cut mid sentence by Murdoc with a small hand gesture.

"Wait for it…" he said darkly, not looking forward to what he was about to tell the Japanese guitarist

"Murdoc…why have you called me here?" asked Noodle.

The pair was sitting in the studio, which was strangely clean for Murdoc's tastes. The floor was filled with some some books and magazines that Murdoc had brought with him. 

_Glup_

"See princess, here's the thing…" Murdoc turned his head so he could look at Noodle directly in the eyes but he found an obstacle, "Take that hair out your face, I can't see your eyes," said Murdoc seriously, "Now!"

"Really? It's quite easy; instead of looking at vertical lines, look for horizontal ones" said Noodle with a big smile, but when Murdoc wasn't laughing she simply shook her head until her bangs weren't covering her eyes any more "Better?"

"I guess so" 

_Glup _

"See princess, the reason I have called you today... it's because you are a girl..."

"Murdoc, I already knew that"

"But you are not longer a little girl, no…you are a big girl…you are 14 years old!" said the British bassist, using his hands illustrate the difference between 'big' and 'small'

"15 years old" corrected Noodle.

"…right" Murdoc have always known this day would come, since the first time Noodle made a question that could be remotely related with this subject when at ten years old Noodle tugged Murdoc's sleeve persistently...

_"What do you want?" asked Murdoc to the Japanese_

_"Murdoc, what love?" she asked, with her broken English _

_"Eurgh, it's like a combination of friendship and a strong sex desire" answered the bassist nonchalantly_

_"Murdoc!" scolded Russel "She is only ten!"_

_"What sex?"_

_ "…" _

_"…answer her question, lards"_

_"No, answer it yourself!" _

_Glup _

Since that day it had been decided that Murdoc was going to be in charge of "the talk"…it didn't seem like a bad idea; he knew everything about the subject and with his lack of shame he could easily talk about sex.

But the first problem was that he actually wasn't shameless as his band mates had thought, and second: he didn't know where to start. because of course he did knew a lot about the subject.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked to the guitarist

"Yes! Why I am here!" she asked exasperated.

"Hum, well, that's an easy one" Murdoc said "Well, when a 'Spermatusaur' pounds a 'Ovumceront'…babies are born" said Murdoc, illustrating his message with his hands

"Eh…no! I meant why did you asked to come into the studio!" 

_Glup_

"Well, Russel and I had decided that you need to…learn about…stuff" said Murdoc, not very interested in clarifying Noodle's doubts.

"What kind of stuff?

"Important stuff…" 

_Glup _

"Well," started again Murdoc, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand "I think that was enough tequila for today" Noodle didn't say anything; she just watched Murdoc with a curios expression. Murdoc offered the bottle to the guitarist "Want some?"

"From your mouth I don't want anything…except knowing what do I need to know"

"Oh yeah, that" said Murdoc grabbing a rum bottle he had near him, "What you need to know is that you should be very careful with your Pikachu"

_Glup _

"What?"

"It's like a Pandora's Box; once you've open it, you can't eat just one. So it's better to be careful with it"

"Are you talking about what I think you are talking?"

"Yes. My dear Noodle, is time to talk about sex" Now Noodle gave the idea of some tequila a second thought

* * *

Noodle had been 20 minutes watching Murdoc's dirty magazines in order to 'fully comprehend' the 'making babies' process…and some other processes as well.

"And that's why you need to keep a clean shop, ALWAYS, get that?" explained the very intoxicated man

"Yes, Murdoc" she answered, trying to ignore everything he said due to shame.

"Is the bad part of being a woman, you know? You have to keep everything pretty and in place; as a man one can be careless with his image and it wouldn't matter" 

_Glup_

"Just see face-ache"

"What 2D has to do with this?"

"He is ugly," explained the bassist "but he's got chicks because he has style"

"And you?" asked Noodle slightly interested

"Me?"

"Yes, you; how do you get chicks?"

"Well, that's because I'm so hot…" said Murdoc with a cocky smile on his lips, but Noodle rapidly broke it.

"You are uglier than sin"

"…I have it big"

"…Okay, I asked for it"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; and it's not just big, it's enormous! Like a…like a dragon!"

"Really I don't wanna know more about it…"

"And it's even bigger when…-"

"..." screamed Noodle, covering her ears with her hands

"Okay, okay. But that's something important, Noodley-doo. A man has to have a good relationship with his…"

"Charmander" said Noodle, stopping Murdoc form inventing another 'colourful' name. Even though hers was also an awful name.

"If you wanna call it like that…It's important to say it hello every morning and keep it safe from any harm"

For Noodle that had actually some sense…not the 'hello' part, but the keeping your…things safe.

"Now, what I was telling you before about 'teasing the Pikachu'""I'm leaving now!" screamed Noodle, running as fast as she could out of the studio.

"Hey! I didn't finish! I have to finish!" Murdoc followed her outside the studio before saying to himself, "damn, Russel is going to kill me, I better go get her" Murdoc looked into his pants, and seeing what he was looking for he said:

"Look, I care about you, but I care about me a little more, so we are going to check out some of those magazines again later. I'm gonna fix this" 

_Glup_

"Plus, if I don't probably you will get part of the punishment"

* * *

Gorillaz singer, 2D, was playing one of hies video games in the cinema (because who doesn't play a video game in the cinema when the opportunity comes?) when Noodle burst in.

"Hi Noods!"

"Shht! I'm hiding" she whispered, hiding under a seat "I am not here"

"Oh, okay" 2D seemed oblivious of his band mate's suffering "Do you wanna play something?" 2D was playing Pokémon Coliseum (yes, we all know Pokémon Stadium was better but they only had Pokémon Coliseum)

The moment Noodle saw the screen she blurted "NO"

_Tiririrnriririrn_

"Oh! Look! A wild Pikachu has appeared!"

Murdoc was still looking for the little Japanese when he heard a loud 'thud' and a very familiar 'auch' in the cinema "Noodle-doory is that you?" asked the drunk British, but before he actually opened the studio's door, Noodle came out, clearly pissed off.

"You," she said grabbing Murdoc's shirt, "ruined my childhood" and with that, she stormed out of the room.

**Come on! We all know Pokémon Coliseum is awful! (It doesn't have mini-games)**

**This one was kind of hard, specially at the beginning…I am not good with beggings…nor ends.**

**Uh...I think there is nothing else to say about this chapter.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review...and Blah.**

**:)**


	16. Aire

**[Title: Aire]**

**[Genre: Tragedy]**

**[Paring/Characters: Theres a little Noodle/2D but it's not a romance]**

**[Note: I usually don't write tragedies…because I simple don't write tragedies, but this one was dancing in my brain and…well I wrote it.**

**Thanks to Sui-FENG for Beta Reading this chapter (and edit it) :D]**

**Aire**

It was early on the morning and even if she had slept all night she still felt tired.

"'ello lil' love," said 2D before kissing her nose, "did you sleep well?"

Noodle nodded with the hint of a smile "are you okay? You look a lil' down"

"I'm just still tired" answered Noodle with a soft voice

Since Noodle had arrived to Plastic Beach with Russell one of her biggest problems had been her room, she spent a month in the couch and a month in the light house but without a bed. Now she had a bed and a decent room in the lighthouse Not only that, she was with 2D, and now Russell lived in 2D's ex room

* * *

"I said it once and I'll say it a hounded times; the Flam is for MY fishes" yelled Murdoc, with an accusation finger pointing at Russell

"Shut up and eat your breakfast, or the next time you'll eat over-watered oatmeal!" growled Russell, but his answer didn't tranquillize the bassist, but on the contrary it only made him angrier

"Who do you think you are to tell ME to shut up!"

That was the sound of morning; 2D was used to this sort of argument and Noodle simply tried to ignore it.

"Why the hell can't you simply cook something decent!"

"Firstly I'm not your maid, and second there ain't good food in here! You need to order real food soon!"

" I finished. I am going to the beach" informed Noodle as she stood up.

"I'll catch you in a minute love" said 2D grabbing Noodle's hand and pulling her near him, in order to kiss her

"'D!"warned Russell, who still didn't feel comfortable with this sort of behavior even though the two had been a couple for almost a year even though

Russell knew it had some benefits. When he was sure Noodle had left he asked; "Hey 'D, had you notice something weird in Noods?"

"No, she seems fine" said 2D, but his expression was slightly preoccupied

"Come on, she barely speaks and I barely see her, I really think something is wrong"

"Because YOU barely see her or speak to her, she's fine though" said the singer defensibly as he stood up "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going to the beach"

When the lift closed Murdoc laughed lightly under his breath "someone is delicate today"

* * *

Noodle was sitting in the beach, letting the wind hit her face, one of the many pleasures she had missed in hell. She heard someone's steps and immediately turned, just to find no other than the older bassist.

"Hi princess" he said sitting beside her, with a smoke between his lips and a beer in her hand "You ate ridiculously fast, you know?"

"I don't like Flam" she answered with a soft tone

"Yes, because that's for fishes but Russell doesn't listen to me…"

"Where's Stu?" interrupted Noodle

"He is smoking somewhere. Russell was bothering him and I think he is a little upset" explained Murdoc

Just after Noodle and 2D 'moved in' together, 2D had stopped using his medicines; he didn't say why, he simply stopped. As a result he was jumpier and sometimes it was harder for him to relax; so he started smoking more than usual.

"Did Russell said something about us?" asked Noodle, intrigued on why the singer was upset.

"No"

"…About me?"

Murdoc sighed "He is worried, recently you've been more…silent"

"That's not true!"

"Maybe you don't see it, but he does, and he is worried" Murdoc took a sip of his beer before asking something he really didn't want to ask "Do you hate it here? Do you want to go back?"

"I miss the mainland" answered Noodle "but I don't hate Plastic Beach…I think is endearing"

"Heh, endearing"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…I've been thinking, about moving back to mainland"

"Really?" asked Noodle, smiling. She didn't want to force the rest of the band to move back to mainland, not since most of them seemed so happy in the Plastic Beach, but the idea of returning to mainland and leaving that deserted island made her extremely happy, mainly because she wasn't as free as she was on the mainland where she wasn't confined to just one place.

"Yes, when it was only me and face-ache, it didn't matter; he didn't have a girlfriend or a life over there, and he really didn't hate Plastic Beach as much as he said he did, but now you and Russell are here too."

"And we hate it"

"I know you do"

"…Thanks" whispered Noodle. Even if they didn't moved out, the new information had give her a little hope, and she really appreciate it. Murdoc gave her a pat in the head, the only human contact he felt comfortable with, as he stood up.

* * *

"'D" said a deep voice

"What now, Russell?" asked 2D, a hint of anger in his voice.

The pair was in the Garden Patio, where 2D was smoking his second maybe third cigarette of the day.

"I just…I wanted to say sorry, about before. You are right that Noodle doesn't speak to me doesn't mean she is not speaking at all, but you have to admit it, there is something wrong with her. You know she is not fine"

"I don't have any option but believe she is" 2D sighed heavily before passing his hand between his hair "Do you know why I stopped taking my pills?"

"I…I thought you wanted to be healthier…" guessed Russell, already knowing he was going to be wrong

"It has nothing to do with me. When Noodle and I started sleeping together" Russell growled "Sorry…the point is she speaks in her sleep."

"So? Didn't the painkiller help you to sleep better even if she talked?"

"Is…the things she said; Russell, sometimes she even cried, and I realized that if I spoke to her, even if she is asleep she calmed a little." Russell didn't said anything, he just waited until 2D spoke again "She is the only thing I have, I can't accept the fact that she has something wrong…I can't"

2D sat on the floor, pressing his back against the wall, "I'm an idiot"

Russell sat besides him "You aren't"

"Yes I am. For God's sake I have Murdoc as my emergency contact! That's not smart" Russell chuckled

"'D, that doesn't mean you are an idiot, it means you are naïve… maybe you need to relax a little" suggested Russell

* * *

That night everything followed its normal course, both Noodle and 2D went to bed to the around the same hour they usually did, they didn't talked about the discussion with Russell, they just did everything like always, following a pre-designed sequence they followed every night.

Except for one thing; even if 2D had promised not to take more pills he had taken a couple before going to bed. Russell was right, he really needed to relax a little.

Anyways, what was the worst thing that could happen?

* * *

Noodle was rolling on her side of the bed, trying to fall asleep.

"Come on, fall asleep already!" thought Noodle, looking at the ceiling, usually she didn't have any problems falling asleep. Noodle closed her eyes

"I am falling sleep, I am falling sleep" she tried to convince herself, but she couldn't.

Something was odd, she knew, for some reason something was odd.

She was. She felt weird. She started to feel lighter, less dense…like if she was floating.

Air; she was air. Oxygen, Nitrogen, Argon, all that without a defined shape. She had turned into air. She felt much better; she felt lighter, she felt free.

Noodle started floating around the room enjoying her new state of matter. She went up and down and even let 2D breathe her. She tried to become a small hurricane but got dizzy, she was having fun.

After a few minutes she started to feel the limitations of her room; she wanted more, she wanted velocity, and she wanted freedom.

She wanted to go to mainland.

Noodle quietly apologized; she apologized to 2D, Russell, Murdoc, and even the window.

She pressed herself to the wall and then in one fast motion flew towards the window, breaking it, escaping. She left herself fall for a second, enjoying the feeling.

Just when she decided to take flight again she turned into a human again.

* * *

**Wow, I wrote a tragedy…that's new.**

**So, this chapter was inspired by Mecano's song 'Aire' **

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = k W n F w Z e M 6 S w **

**It is in Spanish…sorry; I tried to look for one with English translation, no such luck.**

**Hum…I don't know it feels weird to write something that I know is not funny…**

**So here is another link…with something funny**

**h t t p : / / w w w . v a y a g i f . c o m / g i f / 1 4 0 4**

**Now LAUGH!**

**Okeeey, that's all.**

**Bye bye**

**PD: I swear I will NEVER put links again…(probably)**

**PD2: I didn't ask for reviews, but I'm going to ask for reviews…..revew please? C:**


	17. Uncle Murdoc's Advise

**[Title: Uncle Murdoc's Advises]**

**[Genre: Humor]**

**[Paring/Characters: Murdoc, Noodle, 2D/Noodle?]**

**[Note: Okay, I got it; I should stick with comedy…and I will (for now)]**

**[Thanks to MiDNiGHT SANCTiTY (aka SUi-FENG, aka Ivy-Rave)]**

**Uncle Murdoc's Advises**

It was a beautiful morning in Plastic Beach; the sun was out, the birds were singing, and a soft breeze danced around the island. Yes it was a beautiful, so beautiful that Murdoc almost wanted to go out and spend the day at the beach…almost.

Getting sickly drunk was always a better option.

So, Murdoc went to the study in order to get one of his many hidden bottles of Tequila Don Gerardo (which had an international fame of leaving the consumers blind), there he found Noodle. Noodle was sitting in his desk, thinking intensely, so intensely that she didn't acknowledge the presence of the bassist.

"Hey Love!" greeted Murdoc, who was already half drunk because of the 'Scottish' coffee he had taken on breakfast. "What are you doin'?"

"Murdoc" she answered acknowledging his presence, but not answering his question.

"Noodle" he responded, expecting she would answer his previous question

"Did you say something?" asked Noodle

"No" he answered simply as he poured the tequila into his glass.

"So why you are here?" asked Noodle, sounding meaner than she expected

"I just wanted some Tequila"

"Uh…I see"

"Well, I have my tequila now, so I'll be leaving" anaounced Murdoc, saluting Noodle.

"No wait…Murdoc" Murdoc stopped, it sounded like if Noodle had to say an important thing…but she simply sighed

"Yes, princess?"

"That hat looks awful" said Noodle in what Murdoc thought was a desperate attempt of making him stay. In any other moment he would ignore her, but not now; Noodle needed him, he was going to stay.

"You're the first one to tell me that"

"The fist one to say it no to think it"

"Come on, Noodle-roo-loo-dee, tell me why so sad-y-lee-dee in my window-doo-lee" he singed absolutly out-of key.

"…Please tell me that is because the alcohol" said Noodle, almost begging that the few remaining neurons in Murdoc's brains hadn't committed suicide and turning him into an even more brainless Murdoc "I'm not sad…I am…I don't know, upset?"

"Why?" asked Murdoc half-heartedly

"I…don't know"

"Tell me why"

"I told you I don't know" repeated Noodle, slightly angry.

"Why are you being so difficult?" even if Murdoc didn't care about what Noodle had, he hated when people didn't do as he said, so he was pushing Noodle into talking.

"I am not being difficult! I don't know what to say!"

"Why are you so mad with Uncle Murdoc, love?" asked Murdoc, faking sadness, without knowing that his last action would make Noodle patience to end and to 'force' her into yelling at him.

"Because you won't stop telling me to tell you something I don't know how to explain!"

"…and that's all?"

"No, not really; maybe, there is a small chance that I am mad at you because you build a Cyborg with MY DNA, made an album without me or Russel, burnt down Kong, sent me to hell, burning my stuff, giving the rest of my stuff to the Cyborg, and eating the last muffin this morning! But just maybe..." ranted Noodle

"Oh, come on, love!" said Murdoc in an attempt to shrug off the situation "You know I've done worse things to the face-ache and he still looks up to me!"

"Oh right! I forgot that! You gassed 'D and brought him here! "

"Yes I did" said Murdoc proudly placing his fists on his hips and sticking his chest out, also letting his drink fall to the floor and staining the carpet, but he didn't mind that. You know, because he was drunk.

"And you are proud of that?"

"Just a little"

"Murdoc you are an awful human being! What you did should be illegal!"

"It's illegal, they call it 'Kidnapping'"

Noodle sighed, clearly trying to calm herself, but simply looking at Murdoc made her angry again.

"Come on, tell me love, what's the problem? One minute you have the face of Russel thinking in food, and then you are as melancholic as a manatee. and the then you are screaming to me; ME! The adorable leader of Gorillaz! So why? Why so angry?"

"I…I…I am tired! I am sick and tired! I'm flat chested, have a scar on half of my face, my hair in falling, I have noting to wear and I don't have boobs!"

"You said being flat chested twice"

"Because I AM doubly flat-chested!" screamed Noodle in an odd high-pitched voice

"Well, uhum…Is that time of the month…?"

"No! I'm just…so…aergh! I need something, ANYTHING, to help relax"

"See, that's your problem; you need to relax, you are not actually angry at me"

"Oh no, I am absolutely angry at you. You replaced me with a Cyborg!"

"Oh come on…that? Uhm…I…you…You could try to forgive me"

"Yes, I could"said Noodle softly, thing that made Murdoc relax, before Noodle glared at him "and you could try not to be such an idiot, but still you are one!"

"Hey, I'm not THAT idiot! And, come on! Didn't Russel raised you to forgive and forget?"

"Yes he did, but I have a good memory" spatted Noodle

"Okay Noodle, tell me in what do you think I can help you?"

"I…"Noodle sighed, she honestly believe that getting the problems off her chest would help a little "I think that maybe I like Stu…"

"Who's Stu?" asked Murdoc, slighlty surprised by the idea of Noodle knowing someone outside the band.

"2D"

"Oh, that Dullard… Really? Him?"

"Maybe, it's more like a crush" tried to explain Noodle "It's not like I believe it's the love of my life…but I do feel something"

"And how in Hell do you think I can help you with that?"

"I don't know, I supposed you had some kind of spell that would help me figure out…"

There was a little akward silence, until Murdoc asked:

"If you really like him?"

"No, how to lure him into me"

"I can't help you with that!"screamed Murdoc, losing his cool momentarily "Just…just un-do your crush!"

"Is not that easy!"

"Of course it is! Just Ctrl-Z it!"

"I am NOT your Cyborg!" reminded Noodle

Murdoc sighed; he know what Noodle needed to do, but he didn't felt like telling her, not because he wanted to make her suffer, but because that was the biggest weapon she would have against any man in the world.

Her body.

"Well, I am going to tell you a secret…"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a bikini?" asked Murdoc whispering, as if he was asking for something so secret not even the walls could know about it.

"It's Cyborg's but yes" answered the Japanesse, whispering

"Well, you'll have to use that, and then go to the beach with him and then lure him to you by using the bikini!"

"Are you really going to use me as an object?"

"Have you ever seen the Cyborg?"

"Ergh…is…is not that I want to lure him…" she sighed "Okay, it was a bad word choice; I just want to hang out with him, alone" Noolde sighed again; it was becoming so difficult to explain what she wanted to Murdoc, "I just…wanna know if this is just a crush…or something more serious"

"Then…bikini plan"

"Murdoc!"

"No, no, really, listen to me. With the bikini lure him to the water; you'll be wet, he'll be wet, and then 'quality time' together"

"You say it as if you were expecting me to rape him or something!"

"You won't?" asked Murdoc inquiringly

"No Murdoc, I won't, specially because he is never getting in the water, not while he still has the idea of a whale waiting for him…"

"Of course he will! Woman plus sexy plus bikini plus in water equals to man in water; it's anbasic equation"

"…Thanks"

"For what?"

"Is the first time you call me a 'Sexy Woman'"

"Well, you've become one" said Murdoc winking at Noodle, who looked disgusted at the gesture "Who knows? If you are lucky you might get some experience"

"Experience?"

"Yes, experience, you know…experience in" he trusted his hips forwards to send a clear message

"Really? Experience? That's the word you are going to use?" Noodle asked laughing

"Well yes, is not like I expect you to have any experience" Noodle raised her eyebrows as she hold a mischievous grin. "You HAVE experience?"Noodle simply laughed as she walked away "Come back here missy! What—who?"

"A guy, I met him about the same time I discovered you were here actually"

"So with some random guy? I would expect more from you Noods" Murdoc didn't know why, but somewhere deep down in his rotten heart, he felt like he had to protect Noodle, for him she was a little girl who still played Pokémon in her game boy and liked painting his toenails.

"Yes, I would expect more, but from him, you know? He lasted so little I even got a little bit mad…I've should pick better"

"Oh, you are just saying that to mess with me" said Murdoc chuckling

"Think what you wanna think, Uncle Mudsi" said Noodle as she stepped inside the lift "I think I may use your advise; I just hope it actually works"

* * *

The 'couple' were walking out the lift talking eagerly about a superficial topic that possibly no one in the world actually cared.

_Cough cough_

Called their attention Murdoc, who was standing just outside the 'door' of his 'Secret Room'

"How are you? Had a nice afternoon?"

"Actually, yes Muds, thanks for asking!" replied a very happy 2D "Did you know that the whale's disappeared?"

"Great," said the bassist with fake enthusiasm "And you, Princess? How was your day with your crush? You like him as much as you thought?"

Noodle could swear the world stopped for a minute as her brain received and analysed the information.

Murdoc had broken his promise of not telling.

Wait, he never promised not telling…Damn!

"Murdoc!" hissed Noodle in a possible murderous tone.

"Oops! Sorry, you didn't tell the Dullard you had feeling for him? Oh my, my, I am so sorry"

Noodle was speechless, she wasn't sure if she prefers killing Murdoc or hide.

"Wait," said 2D after processing the information, action that took him three times more than the average person "You like me? I didn't know that" said with a smile before walking towards the recording studio "You could've just told me, you didn't had to ask Murdoc to do it" Noodle still wasn't able to respond and 2D simply shrugged and walking into the Recording Studio.

After the shock Noodle was able to talk again, and she was pissed

"Why would you do such a thing?" asked Noodle, grabbing Murdoc by the collar of his shirt. He simply shrugged and answered:

"I'm complicated"

**Long time ago a Tequila brand got fame because it turned the costumers blind…really**

**Besides that, there is nothing to say about this chapter (I think)**

**I rewrote this like three times**

**I swear I was about to write 'Juay de Rito?' but no one would understand that.**

**Adios (:**

**PD. May-ish 2012? Are you kidding me? And then what? The end of the world? I am never going to know what happened next?**

******PD2: I'm 19 now…yey.**  



	18. Spaghetti

**[Title: Spaghetti]**

**[Genre: Humor/Parody…maybe Family; I don't know]**

**[Pairing/Characters: No pairings, not now…I feel bad 'coz Russel appears very little in this chapter; I need to write something with Russel…]**

**[Note: I've always wondered, is Noodle and illegal immigrant? Or her case is different because she came in the mail? **

**Thanks to MiDNiGHT SANCTiTY for beta Reading]**

**Spaghetti**

_Diing Dooong_

Sound the bell from Kong studios and a relatively hung-over Murdoc opened the door.

He thought that for a moment he was in heaven…or that just maybe he had called a hooker and didn't remember.

In the door there was a woman - with good legs, but the rest was so-so—holding a clipboard and with a serious face.

"Good afternoon Mister..." the woman checked the clipboard before continue "Niccals?"

"Afternoon? I thought it was morning…Hello," he finished with that creepy seductive tone of his "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I am from Children Services—"the woman couldn't continue since Murdoc's reply interrupted her, in a very rude manner obviously.

"For what reason in Hell do I want Children Services in my house?" the woman, while not amused by Murdoc's behavior, entered into the building, checking it and writing notes on her clipboard "We know you have a kid living with you"

"What kid?"

"Kyaaa—"the pair heard in the distance

"Mr. Niccals?"

"…I demand a lawyer!" shouted Murdoc at the top of his lungs as the Social Worker walked towards the high-pitched screaming voice.

Of course without stop writing her notes.

_That Bitch!_

Eventually the pair reached the kitchen, where they found 2D and Noodle; he was throwing dishes and she was kicking them in the air.

"Oh God!" screamed the woman "Stop that! You'll hurt the child"

"I'm not…she's Karate expert!" explained the exited singer "look!" 2D threw a plate and Noodle kicked it in the air breaking it "Great Noods! Here's a cookie!" he said, throwing a cookie so that Noodle could catch it easily with her mouth.

"That's not the proper way to take care of a child!" explained the social worker "You can't keep her if you are going to treat her like that"

"Yes we can!" assured Murdoc "just look"

"Do you have any adoption papers?"

"Me? I am not his step-father or something" said Murdoc, almost disgusted by the idea of HAVING to take care of Noodle

"And you mister…?"

"Pot" answered 2D with a big smile

"Mister Pot"

"Yes?" responded sweetly the man, who clearly hadn't heard the question. The social worker wrote 'Mr. Pot: slightly dumb' before asking again

"Do you have any adoption papers?"

"For what?"

"The girl!" answered the woman, starting to consider erasing the word 'slightly' from the note

"Which girl?"

"Noodle" answered Murdoc, since the woman seemed to ignore the name of the Japanese girl

"You named her Noodle?" asked surprised the woman

"She named herself Noodle" explained happily 2D

It's a common knowledge that kids are hyperactive, especially when they have sugar in their system, that's why Noodle couldn't hear the conversation between her band mates and the Social Worker. Her hyperactivity had force her—yes, force her—to go and look for something to amuse herself.

Luckily she found it right away.

Unluckily it was a Zombie.

"Washaaaaa!" Noodle screamed as she attacked the poor and defenseless brain eater using her scythe as weapon, and it obviously attract the Social Worker who simply was astonished by the blood and brains on the floor

"Good Noodle!" cheered 2D again as he throw another cookie on the air

"Hey! Give me one of those!" demanded Murdoc

"What? No! These are Noodle's Training Cookies!"

"Don't be such an asshole and give me cookies!" in less than 3 seconds 2D and Murdoc were on the floor, fighting.

"Are you two seriously fighting over a cookie?" asked the woman in a shocked manner

"Uh, no, actually I like hitting face-ache…"

"I can't believe it!"

"Well, believe it babe" said Murdoc, sensually and 2D simply nodded energetically with his head

"You…you two…" said the woman in a blaming tone, stepping between Noodle and the other two musicians; like if with that she could protect the little girl "You are a man-child!" she screamed pointing 2D "And you…are pure evil!" said now pointing Murdoc "How the hell did you got this kid?"

The pair looked at each other before answering simply "FedEx"

"This is IT!" she said, writing something on her clipboard "I was only supposed to write an early evaluation of you two…But now I am taking the kid! With some luck I will be able to send her back to Japan"

"Wait! No!" screamed 2D hugging Noodle "If something happens to her Russell is going to kill me!"

"And I need my guitarist! Just leave her with us"

"In this inappropriate environment?"

"Oh come on! This is not an inappropriate environment" defended Murdoc

"Mudz your pants just fell off!"

* * *

The Social Worker took Noodle to some kind of bridge house, so an older woman could take care of her while Children Services found her a family in Japan; the older woman looked sweet and totally adorable but a bit on the chubby side, she was the kind of woman that maybe could appear in a box of cake mix and attract costumers because her shiny eyes, pretty smile, and rose cheeks

"Hello my dear" said the woman with a soft and sweet voice

"Noodle!" screamed the girl, surprising the older woman

"Oh! You are hungry little girl? Don't worry, I'll cook you something"

She took Noodle to the kitchen and quickly she served her food

"Noodle!"

"They aren't noodles, it's spaghetti" Noodle—since didn't have any chopstick—simply took the plate and threw the spaghetti over her head, slurping the noodles that her mouth could reach. The woman didn't say anything, feeling bad for Noodle, '_She probably lived with a group of monkeys or something'_

"_Murdoc-san to 2D-kun wa doko desuka_?" asked Noodle, taking a photo of her band mates and pointing it.

"Oh, those horrible men? You'll never see them again"

* * *

"Hi guys!" greeted Russell as he found the pair on the studio, smoking like if there wasn't a tomorrow.

"Mhumnshumngrtvfffh" was the only response he got from 2D who seemed to be trying to avoid his gaze

"Where's Noods?" asked Russell "She wasn't in her room"

"…You tell him" said rapidly 2D, still avoiding eye-contact with Russell

"Me?" asked surprised Murdoc "Ooooh, no Face-ache, YOU tell him"

"Why me?"

"He had already broken my nose!" explained the bassist pointing at his face

"What's happening…" asked Russell, already expecting something bad

"…Social…Services?"

Russell didn't need to heard the end of the sentence, he ran out the studio with one plan…getting Noodle back

_Diiing Dooong_

The pair of nervous smokers rushed into the door "Yes?" asked Murdoc as he opened the door, with 2D behind him

At the door-step there was Noodle, with her suitcase and the Social worker, who seemed a little scared

"Here, have your kid back…for now" muttered the woman looking at Noodle as if she was made of Nuclear Waste

"Noods!" cheered 2D hugging Noodle, who hugged him back before hugging Murdoc

"What happened? You got a call from Lards?" asked the Satanist honestly surprised "that was fast"

"What? ...No, nothing like that…the bridge house won't take of she…and I doubt anyone else will; she attacked the woman who was in charge of taking care of her"

"But, Noods won't attack anyone, never" said 2D, giving Noodle a cookie

"She bit the woman on the face, and didn't let go"

"Bit?"…Are you sure she didn't suck?" asked the singer inquiringly

"What?"

"Suck, like leeches" explained 2D, with a strange shine in his eyes

"What? Why you ask that so casually?"

"Oh, because the other day we watched 'The attack of the carnivore leeches' and they did that…" said happily, "then they ate a whole town, but no one knew it was them…" but 2D's story was rudely interrupted by the woman

"She was bleeding; the poor woman was bleeding from her cheeks! The girl attacked an innocent woman"

"Oh come on lady, probably she was defending herself or something" defended Murdoc—not because he liked the girl, but he needed her plus he disliked the government employee

"Yeah! We should ask you Noods, what happened?"

Noodle looked at her band mates before taking a big breath; she started her story, she said passionately adding voices and mimic and explaining her feelings and every thought that crossed her mind and the dear she felt about losing her family. She explained everything, even with analogies and a very rich vocabulary…in perfect Japanese.

"Oh, so that's what happened" said with a comprehensive tone the singer as he nodded.

With this information two things could be supposed:

1) Either 2D spoke a perfect Japanese, as good as a Pokémon

2) Or Noodle was the reincarnation of Lassie.

Or Murdoc's conclusion

"You didn't understood a fuck"

"Of course I did" said the offended brit

"What did she said?" asked the curious, the dangerously curious, woman.

"Yep, she said…" 2D looked at Noodle, who nodded energically; "She said that she was eating but she burnt her tongue, so she grabbed her green marker and started writing 'HOT' in everything that could burn her tongue if she licked it, both the woman who was taking care of her told 'don't do that!' and took Noodle's marker, so she tried to get it back but she couldn't, so Noodle called the zombies to help her, but they weren't strong enough— " he was quickly interrupted by Murdoc, who slapped him in the back of his head.

"Dullard; that's by far the most stupid story I've heard in my life; and I've heard several of your stories"

"But…"

"Who in Hell would represent hot with green! That's just stupid"

"She said that…"

"It's Red! Not Green! She is not stupid! She may not be able to talk like a proper person, but that doesn't make her dumb!"

"Could be…"

"…you'll keep the kid until we find her family in Japan" sentenced the social worker "but it's just temporary, and you will be monitored"

"No!" screamed the two men

"You can't take her!" cried 2D

"RUSSELL! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Heavy steps echoed in the room as the drummer came closer and closer to the group

"Russell-sama!" greeted Noodle running to hug the drummer who simply patted her head affection ally as she hugged him.

"Hi baby-girl…I'll come back on a second" Russell said, leaving Noodle and walking towards the Social Worker

"What you think he is telling her?" the blue haired asked in a whisper to Murdoc

"I don't know…probably convincing her to let us keep Noodle"

"Noodle!" cheered the Japanese girl

20 minutes passed by and Russell walked towards the band as the Social Worker leaved the Kong Studios—forever wished Murdoc

"And?" asked and expectant 2D

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Uh-huh"

"But…she left?" said 2D, pointing the obvious

"Yes"

"Forever?"

"I don't know"…Russell patted Noodle on the head and the little girl smiled to him "Well, I'm getting a shower; I have a date"

Murdoc couldn't help the evil smile on his face when his mind got the message

"You evil, evil man"

* * *

**I was totally thinking in 'Zombie Love Song' while writing this… "Oh I, wanna steal your heart and eat your brain…"**

**Cof… lately I've been tired, I'm having summer school of Physics and Differential Calculous, so I haven't be writing a lot lately…thanks Mufasa I had this almost finished while ago and then blah, blah, blah…the point is, don't expect more chapters soon….if someone actually waits for my next update [exde]**

**Uuh, by the way; I'm MuffinaCa again…Lophorina was a pretty name but…no**

**Bueno adios y así como si.**

**PD: Suggestions? Critiques? Opinions? A recipe for cupcakes? Press the 'Review this Chpater'**

**PD2: SUMMER IS HEEEEEEEEREEEEE, finally! IT'S RAINING! **


	19. Friendship can Happen Between Friends

**[Title: Friendship can Happen Between Friends]**

**[Genre: Parody/Humor/Friendship]**

**[Paring/Characters: 2D and his new BFF]**

**[Note: I don't know, I like this chapter a lot; not because is specially deep or funny, but because is one of those chapters that—I don´t know why—it reminds me why I like to write.]**

******Friendship can Happen Between Friends**

It's impossible to say that _it _is something uncommon: hundreds of thousands of kids do it; but that it's common doesn't make it…normal

"So, what do you think?" asked 2D to his most recent friend, a tall pink flamingo with long green legs and a top hat.

"Lot of donks, I've never liked them" gave its expert opinion the feathery animal

2D had been alone for so long, but really _so long_ that it seemed Murdoc had felt bad for him, because one day he woke up and the Flamingo was already there. 2D wanted to name him Ermenegildo since he had saw that name in the soap opera Murdoc had bought (or stole) but at the end he decided to name him Edgar, since Edgar is a cool name and the flamingo had told him his name was Edgar. Now Edgar was his best friend, and probably his only friend.

Of course, he was just imaging the animal; sometimes we need an antagonist of our thoughts, and 2D's subconscious knew that 2D could never stand being alone for _that_ long.

"You are a flamingo, you don't know a thing about music" mumbled 2D pressing some buttons on his Donka Matic.

* * *

Outside of Plastic Beach, the story is very different.

"Shoot him!" screamed Murdoc to the Cyborg "Finish him, damn it!" Cyborg tried to shoot the Boogieman, but it was so fast that it simply avoided the bullets and jumped to the water "I gave you all this weapons for nothing?" Cyborg looked at Murdoc waiting for her next order "Follow him!"

* * *

2D and Edgar the flamingo heard the entire racket from the island but they ignored it like if it was something oh, so normal. Then 2D heard a good suggestion from his very good friend:

"You know, you should try to get out"

"Out?"

"Yes out, run away, escape from here and go back to Beirut" 2D seemed to considerate the plan but after a brief silence he answered;

"Murdoc would kill me, if I leave without his permission"

"You are a grown man, you don't need his permission"

"That doesn't mean he is not killing me if I try to escape" 2D felt the island shake violently, and he and his feathery friend looked at the small window and saw the whale rushing towards them "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" screamed the duo, seeing their lives in front their eyes, the light at the end of the tunnel and other things that may lead them to believe this was _it_.

"I AM TO FICTICIOUS TO DIE!" screamed the bird hugging his friend and creator; that ignored him and simply placed his mask on his face.

Why he putted the mask on? He had always wanted to go with a smile in his face, but now the only way to accomplish that was with the mask.

Epicness aside, he also used the mask so he wouldn't be able to see how he was going to die.

Just when the inside of the whale's mouth was the only view 2D had…it disappeared

"Oh fuck! It's a miracle!" screamed 2D, jumping from his bed

"It's a Christmas miracle!" screamed the Flamingo following the singer

"But it's not Christmas!" corrected the singer, still cheering and with a big, not plastical, smile

"I'm a flamingo, why would I know when is Christmas?"

"You were right, we need to get out of here" stated 2D, regaining composure and taking his pills, his keyboard and a clean pair of socks.

The pair called the lift and once in the entrance 2D ran to the deck, without knowing what he would find.

Russel.

No, no. BIG Russel.

"Yo 'D" greeted Russel, slightly nervous of the reaction of his friend and band mate, who simply looked at his with his eyes wide open and his moving his lips without any sound coming out form his mouth.

"Ru…ru…" stuttered the singer before screaming to the top of his lungs "Russel! Finally! FOOD!" exclaimed the singer "Now you are going to eat the best meals of your life, believe me" told the extremely happy singer—instead of scared, that was what Russel expected—singer to his flamingo friend.

"Uh, 'D, who are you talking with?"

"Oh, sorry. Edgar, Russel, Russel, Edgar" said the singer introducing the flamingo and the giant, but before the drummer had a chance to point out that there was no one with 2D, he heard some other voices.

Real voices, no voices inside his head.

"I can't believe you are just such a…" said a female voice, scolding her companion

"Such a what? I know you know I can and will do worse things" answered her companion, Murdoc, who was caring his Cyborg over his shoulder; it looked broke and quite useless

"Noodle!" called 2D, which made the Japanese turn

"2D?"

"AAAAAH!" the pair started screaming as they ran towards each other; 2D hugged Noodle tightly before saying "Man! For a second here I thought I was hallucinating!"

"Is good to see you too" answered Noodle with a smile

"Man" said Edgar "You two sure scream like teenagers watching a cheesy romantic movie" but 2D ignored him deliberately

"How you have been?" asked Noodle worriedly "Are you OK? Does anything hurt? Do you have pills? Does Murdoc feeds you?" 2D simply laughed, but then Noodle noticed something odd "Why do you have your keyboard and a pair of socks?"

"They didn't fit in my suitcase" explained 2D, taking his suitcase from the floor.

"Why?"

"It's filled with pills"

"No, 2D, why do you have a suitcase" asked Noodle seriously, imaging where were the conversation going

"Oh, that" mentioned the singer nonchalantly "I'm planning to escape, you know? Because of the whale and all that"

"But we got rid of the whale" explained Noodle, still serious and just a little bit scared

"You did? Hum, really?" asked surprised the buehaired letting his suitcase in the floor again "Now I don't have a reason to escape." said to himself placing one hand on his chin as he thought "And escaping was my only reason to wake up every morning…I should reconsider my life"

After an awkward silence, the almost destroyed Cyborg made a noise; that kind of noise that a blending machine does when you put metal in it. An ugly, annoying noise. Thing that forced Murdoc to throw it, scared it might explode or something, but the Cyborg only tried to stand up, failing miserably.

"Aren't you going to finish it? It may come back and try to kill you" said Edgar, giving one step back "So, 'D, are we leaving?"

"Right, I have to get going if I want to arrive to mainland sometime soon" said 2D, keeping his 'escaping plan'; he was too old to find a new propose on his life.

"Whit who's permission?" asked and angry Murdoc, who was poking the Cyborg with a stick

"I am a grown man, Muds, I don't need permission" Edgar laughed and gave 2D a pat in the back

"Atta boy"

Mere millisecond later Murdoc had 2D's collar

"It's MY band and you will do what I tell you to do" 2D's expression was one of pure fear "…Okay, I know I'm scary but that's a little to…"

"Mu-mu-muds…Cy-cy-Cyborg!" pointed 2D to the bassist back, where Cyborg stood with one of her guns, aiming to them.

For second time in the day, 2D saw his life pass in front his eyes.

He heard a loud sound, and closed his eyes, expecting the bullet, but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw Cyborg on the floor with a brand new shot in its head and Noodle with a gun. Both singer and bassist hadn't move an inch, too shocked from the scene that had just happened in front their eyes.

Luckily; Edgar broke the silence

"I told you to finish it earlier, but, no, you don't want to listen, stupid!" said, scolding the Japanese who didn't react, but 2D did

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!"

"I'm not talking to you, right? Plus she can't hear me"

"She can't hear you?" asked confused the blue haired

"Who can't hear what?" asked Noodle but 2D didn't answer; he simply blinked and tried to change the conversation as swiftly as he knew how.

"You know, I was thinking on going back to Beirut and live a normal life once and for all, you can came and we all live a normal life together" purposed 2D with a big smile

"'D we are not normal" remembered Russel

"We can act like if we were normal" said Noodle, smiling

"We are normal" said 2D slightly offended

"No, Murdoc doesn't make the cut" mentioned Edgar jokingly

"Hum, you are always right, my friend" the band looked at each other uncomfortably, mouthing questions to Murdoc who simply shrugged

"…Um, Stu…why don't you show me around? Eeh?" suggested Noodle, and while walking towards the building she made various signals to send one clear message to Murdoc: 'I'll kill you!'

Once the pair had entered to the band's new 'Home' Russel turned towards Murdoc and angrily poked at his chest with one finger

"Thanks Murdoc, he's mental!" Murdoc fell but quickly stood up, replying

"I can't take the credit of this one…"

"You gassed him here"

"No, I didn't"

"Muds, you can't live your life denying your actions. We KNOW you gassed him here"

"I didn't gassed him here" repeated the bassist, feeling his conscience free

"No?"

"No"

"Then who?" asked sarcastically Russel

"Boogieman did"

"And why didn't you send him back?"

"I needed a singer; you have no idea how much I had to torture him and all the vigilance I had to get to keep him here!"

"And with all that you didn't expect this was going to happen? He is cuckoo, you need to fix this!"

Murdoc thought intensely what to do, and then, an almost miraculous idea came to his mind.

* * *

In somewhere in main land; a young red haired secretary answered the phone with a very polite;

"Good afternoon, Dr. Smith's office" the patients in the waiting room heard a frenetic voice almost screaming on the other side of the phone, "Yes, the doctor is taking new patients" more screaming was heard "Sir, please don't scream" the young secretary's face changed into a quite puzzled expression "Oh, yes, yes, at 6:30 tomorrow" the secretary took a pencil and wrote something in a bright yellow post-it "So your number is? Uh-huh, and the patient's name? Uh-huh, Pot. With one or two t's? Okay, until tomorrow" she hung up before the phone ringed again, "the doctor is ready to see you" told the secretary to an older woman, who simply stood up and walked towards the office that read:

'Dr Smith, Psychiatry'

**If I had an imaginary friend it would be a penguin, not a flamingo, because penguins are very cute, they also look like nuns, and if I had a penguin friend who looked like a nun I could learn 'The Nun Song' and sing it with him.**

**Cof cof, I don't know, I enjoyed writing this, but I'm not sure if it's one of my best work or it isn't**

**I don't know…I really want to write something totally funny and original, someday I will…someday…**

**As always reviews, requests, critiques, corrections, and messages are welcomed :)**

**Byebye**

**PD: I'm finally free! I officially finished High School! YUUUHUUUU!**

**PD: Yuuuhuu…college**


	20. Wait

**[Title: Wait]**

**[Genre: General/Humor]**

**[Paring/Characters: 2D]**

**[Note: Remember that old G-Bite about Tibet? No? Well it inspired this…somehow…]**

**Wait**

2D knew he usually called the attention; because of his hair, his face, his eyes, and because he was famous, but he didn't care; calling people's attention wouldn't stop him of going out and do the "right thing".

Of course some would ask 'Isn't him a member of some band?', 'What is he doing?", "How long has he been here?"; 2D didn't move, even when some people stared at him.

Slowly they started asking about "the cause". Slowly they started gathering. Slowly the few of them weren't few anymore.

And then, the day came.

2D couldn't stop smiling, he had never felt something like it. It was happiness, but only better.

He couldn't stop thinking: _"Puff, thanks God I came here a week ago, I would never had gotten the tickets if I hadn't"_

And that's how 2D got the tickets for 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2'

**I know it's SUPER SHORT….but I usually write stuff like this, I have no idea why lately I've been writing longer things…It's nice to be back to short drabbles…**

**Adiosini~**

**PD: I love Harry Potter, I really do…_sniff sniff_…now it's over!**

**PD2: Wait for more of this super short drabbles, hehe.**

**PD3: Thanks for the revieeeeews~ by the way, if you review...ehh...a pinguin dances tap?  
**


	21. You've Got the Wrong Number

**[Title: You've Got the Wrong Number]**

**[Genre: General/Humor]**

**[Paring/Characters: Murdoc, 2D]**

**[Note: Pre-phase 3, an slightly longer but equally stupid mini one-shot]**

**You've Got the Wrong Number**

The phone ringed, but was ignored by the man who was working in his newest invention. The phone ringed again, and Murdoc notice this time, but still he didn't answer it. The phone ringed a third time and Murdoc knew he had to answer, and he wasn't happy about it.

"'ello?" he said a little more harsh than expected

"_Hello, Murdoc? Yeah, I kind of need your help" _said a very high pitched, but presumably masculine voice

"Who is this?" asked confused the bassist

"_Stuart_"

"I don't know any Stuart, bye bye"

"_Wha'? No! Why? Why woul' yew do such a fing_!"

"Face-ache!" greeted the bassist recognizing the accent and deeply inside wondering if the singer's name was really 'Stuart' "Oh, hello, how are you?" asked the bassist, not because he wanted to know, but because it was already an habit; a very bad habit if you asked him.

"_Muds! I need yewr 'elp!"_

"You always need help! That's the only reason to call me? To save your sorry ass?

"_No, seriously, I need 'elp or I migh' be thrown out of tha country o' sumfink'_"

"Not interested!"

Murdoc hung up, and continued working on his Cyborg.

"Oh, dear, if face-ache knew about what I'm planning…he sure wouldn't call me…_thee hee_"

**I said I would write another mini one-shot, and here it is :)**

**THIS IS A SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE: YOU WILL LEAVE ME A REVIEW BECAUSE THIS IS SUBLIMINAL :D**

**Sorry, I'm not good writing accents.  
**

******Bye bye**  



	22. Illness Illusion

**[Title: Illness Illusion]**

**[Genre: Horror…or an attempt of it]**

**[Paring/Characters: Noodle vs. the evil voices in her head]**

**[Note: I like Horrors, I love Horrors; my life wouldn't be the same without Horrors. The bad thing is that I don't write Horrors, I read them…except this one. Yes, I know. I should stick with the Humors but…shhhh]**

**Illness Illusion**

It doesn't have to be so difficult; on the contrary, it should be easy. Ideas should appear and be written easily for her; she had written a whole album by herself.

Come on, just one line at least.

Noodle sat in the studio, guitar on her lap; waiting for an idea. All her concentration seemed interrupted when the door opened; her double appearing form it.

"Mister Murdoc says that you shouldn't stay here for a long time, the energy of this room is going to be cut in a while"

"Well, I'm here, so please don't turn the energy down" said Noodle with a sarcastic note in her voice

"Don't take long" was the simple answer from the Android before leaving

Noodle tried to focus again in her job

"It can't be that difficult, I've written songs before" said to herself the Japanese.

Noodle took a deep breath, and let her mind think about music by its own, but the sound of the waves bothered her; every time they seemed to be closer and closer…

_Like coming for me._

Noodle shook her head, hoping that with that the dark ideas in her head would leave.

"I really need to distract myself with something" said out load.

In that moment, the energy was cut, leaving Noodle trapped in the now dark studio.

"Damn Murdoc!" growled Noodle under her breath walking towards the door, but it didn't opened "Hey, I'm still here" said Noodle knocking the door "Come on! Open up!"

_"No one is coming_" said a child's voice in her head

_"They will come, I know that"_ Noodle answered

_Step, step, step_

_"_Murdoc? Is that you?" asked Noodle, but she didn't got any answer "2D? Android? ...Russ?" Noodle tried to hear what was on the other side but she only could hear the steps.

No.

Steps and something more…

Breathing, a very heavy breathing.

_"No one is coming for you"_ the voice repeated as Noodle felt the temperature drop dramatically; Noodle knew that if the power ware on she could have even see her breath.

_"No, I know someone is coming"_

_"Well, yes…someone, but not them"_ Noodle ignored the voice and sat at the chair that was there, hugging her knees _"They left you here"_

_"Shut up"_

_"And now _he_ is coming for you"_

_"Urasai"_

_"You haven't forgotten what happened the last time _he _came for you, right?" _mocked the voice _"You little scared girl, you remember, right?"_

_"…Is not him"_

_"You know he is."_

_"Why he is here?"_

Noodle heard the door open, but no one was there

"The Energy…" she heard the heave breathing besides her, but she couldn't see anything

"_Leave" _begged Noodle to the voices in her head

_"I can't hear you" _they mocked in a singing-voice

_"Leave, please leave"_

_"I don't hear you"_

"Leave!" screamed Noodle, sitting against the wall, hoping that _it_ would not come for her

_"…No, don't you understand it? I won't leave you…ever"_

"Tell him to leave me alone" she whispered "I can't go back…I… I have a life here"

_"Oh, sweet girl, you just don't get it, right?" _heard Noodle, this time the voice wasn't a child's but more like a grow; she felt the cold breath against her cheek, she could smell the putrefaction of the body, still, she couldn't see _it._

"You are just a breathing corpse" _It_ said, and for the first time in almost a year, Noodle felt the cold hand of the Boogieman.

And she felt Hell all over again.

* * *

Dark; Hell was dark, and silent. That was the thing she hated the most, Hell was silent, there wasn't music; there wasn't any sound. More than once her mind played her tricks, and she heard music, she heard the voices of her band—no, her family. She hated that, because she hated that feeling when she noticed that it was her imagination, when she noticed there wasn't music. She felt empty; she wanted music to feel complete again.

But the truth is that Hell is silent.

It was cold too.

_Their_ hands were also cold, and she hated them, because she could never listen to them coming, but she felt them; and she hated that.

And that was what was happening now; she didn't saw anyone enter, anything come near her, but she felt the cold hands.

The difference was that this time wasn't silent: she heard the waves, and she could hear _its _breathing.

"Just a little bit of light" Noodle said to herself "I just need a little bit of light" and as if it was some kind of spell; as if there were magic words; the sky started turning light blue, the sun wasn't out, but the light started taking over the sky. Even do, Noodle still heard the heavy breaths, and knowing she could not look at _it_, she closed her eyes.

The heavy breathing didn't stop, and _it's_ hand were still stroking her cheek.

She let the time pass until the power was on again, and Cyborg entered looking for her.

"Miss Noodle" said the robotic voice "my sensors indicate you are awake, please come with me to join the rest in breakfast" Noodle didn't opened her eyes, but found very strange that Cyborg hadn't mention nothing about an 'no identified occupant' in the island "Miss Noodle" maybe Cyborg couldn't see it, because she clearly heard the breathing.

Against her own will, Noodle opened her eyes, only to found the Cyborg examination her from the door.

That was when she noticed the breathing was hers.

"Miss Noodle, are you fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" answered Noodle, with a faint smile; knowing everything had been a bad dream, a delusion of her mind, and now that she was fully awake she felt safe.

Noodle stood up, following the Cyborg when she felt a cold hand in her shoulder and a cold breath in her ear.

_"Think what you want, but we will be here; just as always."_

**While writing the draft for this (I usually write it in a notebook mixing English with Spanish) I wrote a 'que' and that is the prettiest 'que' I've written in all my life :)**

**Feel free to ignore the title.**

**And since I'm usually a comedy writer, and blah blah…here is a present to you all:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = J Z P R H e k D 3 N U**

**LOL?**

**Nah.**

**Bye~**

**PD. Uhm...look...a window :D  
**


	23. MisterCard

**[Title: MisterCard]**

**[Genre: Parody/Humor]**

**[Paring/Characters: No pairings…]**

**[Note: It took me long coming back…I never thought college would absorb so much of my time]**

**MisterCard**

Painkillers: £15

iPad: £20

That your Satanic best friend kidnaps you and keeps you in a plastic island; Priceless

There're some things money can't buy for everything else there is MisterCard

* * *

Taxidermy tools $150

Drums set: $600

That your best friend posses you; Priceless

There're some things money can't buy for everything else there is MisterCard

* * *

Mask: £10

Lifeboat: £83

Being roaming in the sea since 26/July/2010; Priceless

There're some things money can't buy for everything else there is MisterCard

* * *

Machine gun: £3,000

All Twilight movies: £25

Being hated by millions of people for simply doing your job and replacing a guitarist: Priceless

There're some things money can't buy for everything else there is MisterCard

* * *

Bass: £550…but stolen

Haircut: £20

Winnebago: £9,000

Making a deal with Satan to make your band international famous: Priceless

There're some things money can't buy for everything else there is MisterCard…or _other _kind of contacts

**I'm not that kind of Authors who threatens the readers with things like 'I won't post another chapter until I get # or more Reviews', I generally ask nicely…or sometimes I don't even ask…but this time I'll say…**

**_Please_**** review…**

**Reviews give me inspiration and blah blah (:**

**Hasta la próxima**

**PD: I invented each and every price….don't expect me to actually know the price of a gun machine (right?)**

**PD2: It took me a lot to actually find de £ thingies**

**PD3: WISH ME LUCK D: 'Hell week' is around the corner.**


	24. Crack, Thud

**[Title: Crack, Thud]**

**[Genre: Family/Humor]**

**[Paring/Characters: Murdoc and Hannibal]**

**[Note: Ahhhh, hello. ****It's the first time I write something with Hannibal (uuh, new) and la verdad no se qué escribir así que me hare mensa y fingiré que escribí algo inteligente.]**

**Crack, Thud**

A 13 years old Murdoc was poking at his older brother.

"Hey" he said "Hey!" he repeated as he poked his brother, who simply ignored him "Hannibal!"

"What?" asked the annoyed teenager to his younger brother who looked at him defiantly with a record in his hands

"Give me the record player" said Murdoc, with strength and determination in his still childish voice

"No" was the simple answer of Hannibal "I'm using it"

"You have been using it like for 2 hours!" complained the young one

"So?"

"Give it to me!"

"No" said Hannibal before ignoring his brothers next protests

"Give!" he said "Give it!" Murdoc's little patience finished quick, and started poking his brother "I said 'give it to me', didn't you listen? Hey! Hey, listen!"

Hannibal mentally sighed; the kid had endless energy sometimes

"Hey! Hannibal! Hey! Don't ignore me! Hannibal! HANNIBAL"  
In less than one second Hannibal's fist found its way towards Murdoc's nose, colliding with a small 'crack' followed by a 'thud' of a body falling

_"Great, now I have to clean the carpet" _thought the older Niccals as he noticed the small trail of blood coming from his brother's nostrils before playing his records once more.

**It's funny, reading my fic I noticed that in chapter 18 I wrote 'Summer is here! It's raining" Now it's autumn but there is an hurricane and it's been raining since Monday and it won't stop until Sunday (some say)**

**I like rain, I just don't like the cockroaches that come with it (and I'm worried because next week it's the Panamericans)**

**((I don't know why I'm writing this; probably because if I move my fingers they don't catch any cold, and I don't like when my hands are cold D:))**

**Well, Bye bye**

**PD. HEY! Hey, listen!**


	25. Mañana, Tarde, Noche

**[Title:Mañana, Tarde, Noche]**

**[Genre: General, Tragedy? I don't know]**

**[Paring/Characters: (Finally something with) Russel, Noodle, and a poor little dog]**

**[Note: I KNOW _El Mañana_ stands for 'The Tomorrow' but, I'm using it as if it was 'The Morngin' just for the title.]**

**Mañana Tarde Noche**

_Mañana_

The reactions of each member to El Mañana was very different; 2D cried, screamed and panicked as he saw Noodle's island fall. Murdoc seemed serious, but anyone who saw him at the eye would read 'relieved'; he thought his plan had work out perfectly, it wasn't until a couple of days later, when he knew that Noodle had actually disappeared that his mood changed from bitter, to even more bitter. And Russel, hi didn't said a thing during the whole accident, he didn't cry, he didn't scream, he was in shock, and he stayed like that for a while.

_Tarde_

Russel was the first to leave. He had nothing to do in Kong Studio; they didn't organize a funeral, since Noodle didn't legally exist they never had to worry about a last will or papers. The zombies gradually took over all her stuff so he never had to enter to her room again. Mike ran off so he never had to feed him.

Without Noodle he had nothing to do in Kong, so he simply left

_Noche_

You could ask Russel how long had it been since the accident and he would responded with a 'a couple of days ago' even after four years, he felt as shocked as that day. Murdoc had gone to Hell to save her, 2D was simply sure she would come back, Russel was still shocked, he couldn't move on.

Gladly; New York didn't had anything to do with Noodle, so he didn't thought a lot about her.

One night, Russel was walking home, and he noticed something in an alley; a small dog. The dog had white fur, and was extremely skinny; it was hidden inside a crate. Russel couldn't help himself to simply try to get a closer look of the dog, but it got scared and ran from its crate, trying to escape from Russel, who simply continued walking. The Dog saw him and then looked at the road.

"Don't" said Russel "Don't do it doggy, there's a lot of traffic" it tried to reason with the dog, talking to it like if it was a 10 years-old who didn't understood a word of English.

The dog ran into the road and Russel c tried to look away as a car approached dangerously to it. Unluckily, his eyes caught the moment the car hit it's back legs and sent it flying.

"Fuck" he whispered as he saw the white body on the ground, and then a large van pass over it. Luckily it didn't hit it; the blood and organs was something he didn't want to see at the moment.

Russel couldn't help to cover his mouth with his hand. He should have tried to stop that damned dog! Damn, he knew it was dangerous! He could've simply stop it.

The moment he felt his tears in his hands he knew he wasn't thinking about the dog.

Russel stayed there for maybe a minute, and the decided to simply keep walking; he couldn't do anything for the dog now, just as he couldn't do anything for Noodle back then. He looked at the dog for a last time when he saw something he didn't expect: the dog stood up. The dog, who had been hit by a car, stood up and ran to the sidewalk avoiding a couple of cars, and then it disappeared between the streets and alleys.

_"This is not going to happen"_ said a voice in his head "_She is not a dog hit by a car, she is not coming back"_

_"She is not coming back"_ the voice said again

_"She is not coming back"_

_"She is not coming back"_

_"She is not coming back!"_ This time it wasn't a voice, it was _his_ voice

_"She is," _said 2D's voice in his head

_"D' be reasaonable, please, don't make it harder for everyone else"_

_"She is coming back, Russ. Just…wait, wait a little longer. You can never now what is going to happen"_

Russel wanted to laught at that memory. 2D was right, she could come back.

And if not, he was going to get that dog, it was invincible.

**I'm glad my own traumas can inspire me, but now I feel guilty for using a dog's accident.**

**Oh monkey.**

**(Reviews will relieve my tormented mind form the awful image of a dog being hitted by a car…)**

**ASDFGKHHFKB! I just noticed this fic is one year old…**

**YEEEEY! I honestly didn't thought I would be able to keep it alive for this long.**

**¡Adiosini, paninis!**

**PD. BTW, I just finished a sequel for 'Shoot, shoot, shoot' and actually I was going to upload that first…but the dog D:**

**PD2. Weak END **


	26. Trouble, trouble, trouble!

**[Title: Trouble, trouble, trouble]**

**[Genre: Humor/General/Action]**

**[Paring/Characters: 'Shoot, shoot, shoot' was more like 2D's perspective and all that, this time I wanted to make it a little more Murdoc, or Russel; specially Russel since he barely appears in mi fics. (It still ended up being a little more 2D-ish… what's wrong with me?)]**

**[Note: Kind of a continuation of 'Shoot, shoot, shoot', with not so much Adventure, but a lot of scared people]**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

Rebuild: that was the most horrible 7 letters word for Murdoc.

He hated it; the way it started with an R and ended with a D, and even worse, had that U that was exactly in the middle, which made Murdoc want to throw up.

That or maybe it was the seven bottles of rum he had drunk the previous day; it could be anything.

"Guys, I'm going to get some sleep" the bassist said walking towards the door when 2D mentioned nonchalantly as he helped Noodle paint the wall of the almost finished studio.

"Leave, it's not like you're helping or anything"

"I helped!" screamed the bassist "If I hadn't help destroying this place, you wouldn't be able to rebuild it"

"Believe it or not; that's not helpful" mentioned Noodle "by the way; I did all the destruction" remembered Noodle, looking at 2D who was pretending to be extremely interested in his job on the wall

The room felt into an uncomfortable silence that was rapidly broken by an oblivious Russel:

"You're leaving?"

"My head hurts" said Murdoc, using the first excuse he could find

"Sure, sure; copy the 'Dullard" murmured 2D but was ignored by Murdoc, who lately seemed to be more patient towards the singer, claiming that now that the band—the family—was together again, he didn't wanted to be bitter anymore.

That of course was a lie; recently the bassist had fell in the shower and hurt his back, so he didn't wanted to even _try_ to do something so….physically straining.

"If you head hurts so much, why don't you take an aspirin?"

"Uh…Because I don't have an aspirin" replied Murdoc, "The only thing I packed when I came here was my bass, my alcohol and my hats"

"Well, why don't you use one of 2D's pills?" suggested Noodle "I bet he wouldn't mind"

"Whut? I would! I would mind!" complained 2D but Noodle muttered quietly:

"Stu, if he takes one of those he probably will knock out until May-ish" the singer stared at the guitarist and then with a big toothless smile turned to the bassist

"Go get crazy…even better, if you want you can chug a hundred of them"

Murdoc simply left the room, and the three remaining members kept working like little dwarfs in a diamond mine, singing and whistling. In a couple of minutes the band moved from the studio to the main room, which was destroyed as well and started working all over again.

"You know" commented Noodle as she tried sweeping some broken glass "this would be faster if the Cyborg helped…or Murdoc"

"Yeah, he's been in my room like for an hour or more" mentioned 2D "maybe he is dead" he said a little happier than intended

"I'll get him" said Russel "He probably won't help but he controls the Cyborg" Russel took the lift and went to 2D's room, where he supposed Murdoc would be passed out, and he was close, but not quite there.

Russel found Murdoc looking frantically for the pills in 2D's room

"Man, you haven't had any medicine yet? It's been at least an hour"

"Not exactly" said the bassist looking inside 2D's drawers "I'm kind of looking for more pills"

"Yo' man, don't take all the pills, there are for 'D's migraines"

"Oh, come on Russ! He has like 20 of these bottles! He won't miss one!...or three"

"Would you miss one bottle of rum?"

"It's different! I am and complete self-absorbed bastard! He is just face-ache"

Then an ear-piercing scream was heard

"What the…?" Russel grabbed Murdoc by the collar of his shirt and ran back to the main room "Noods, what's…?"

"Move, move!" screamed 2D, revealing himself as the owner of the extremely high pitched voice; the singer seemed to be trying to run away from something, but his band mates didn't knew what.

"'D, what's happening?" asked Russel just before a disc, in a perfect imitation of a shuriken, passed beside his ear.

Noodle was in front of them, with a serious expression and a blank stare

"Noodle?" asked Murdoc cautiously "Are you…?"

"Muds, I think she is in 'Super Solider' mode or something" whispered 2D who was hiding behind Russel

"What? How?" asked Russel, and then he was hit in the head by a shoe "Okay Baby-girl, you need to stop that"

"I think she is thinking in how to kill us"

"Shut up, face-ache" The band saw Noodle grabbing something from the floor and 2D couldn't help himself

"I think she has my knife"

With those words the 3 much larger and much older men ran for their lives, taking the lift. Once in the study; Murdoc took 'The Bastard' from the bookshelf and rushed inside, followed by 2D and Russel; the last of them took the book so Noodle couldn't enter

"Thanks God this was the first place we fixed" said Murdoc sitting on the stairs; he wasn't planning to walk all the way down, not now.

They heard a loud banging and supposed Noodle was trying to break in

"Man, how long before Cyborg comes to save us?"

"Like an hour before she finishes charging, I guess"

"Do you think Noods is going to be able to break the door?" asked timidly the singer

"Naah…" said Murdoc taking a cig out form his pocket "Does anyone have fire?" his band mates shook their heads, and furiously Murdoc throw his cigarette into the floor "Now I'm angry"

Shocker.

A loud 'Bang' was heard and the wall dented, the motion repeated again and again.

"How the fuck is she doing that?" asked Russel, scared

"Maybe with an axe" said half-mindedly Murdoc

"You have an axe?"

"…why wouldn't I? Don't worry Russel, it may be dented, but she can't break it, it is steel"

You know its classic; when someone insinuates that things couldn't be worse, they just worsen.

Like now.

After many hitting the steel door a small hole opened; it didn't matter how thin Noodle was, she would never fit in.

But her hand with a gun would.

"Run downstairs?" asked Russel, with such calm that anyone would think he was talking about the weather.

"Run" answered Murdoc in the same calm nature, before running like a hungry pig towards its food, "Don't you have any other strategies, Dullard?"

"OF COURSE NOT! And even if I had, I wouldn't used them against Noodle"

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't know! I was thinking in hiding and waiting for Cyborg"

"That was what we were doing and look how it ended up!"

When the group entered to Murdoc's hidden room they didn't think twice before placing every piece of furniture, very box, ANYTHING, in front of the entrance…

Maybe that wouldn't stop Noodle, but it would slow her down.

Hopefully.

It didn't take long before they heard Noodle trying to break in; the three men squeezed themselves to the far corner in the room, shaking in fear.

Manly, right?

"I…Murdoc" started Russel, putting one large hand over his band mate's shoulder "I have to tell you something"

"It can wait, lards"

"No! I have to ay it before we die"

"Please don't be such an optimist" murmur 2D, but was ignored

"When we lived in Kong" started Russel, gaining all his inner strength "I was drunk and…No, I can't lie! I wasn't drunk!"

"You are usually not drunk" murmur again 2D, and again was ignored

"I made out with Paula!" confessed decidedly the drummer, causing that two other men asked, in a very surprised tone:

"WHAT?"

"You slept with her?" asked bitterly 2D

"I didn't sleep with her, not that I remember. We just made out, and I felt guilty…and I didn't wanted to die with that on my chest!"

"If you made out with her, why the fuck did you broke my nose when you found us!"

"I got angry; I couldn't sleep with her because my conscience, but you, you could, and you didn't felt any kind of guilt; maybe I was a little jealous…I am so sorry, Muds"

"Murdoc! You are telling Murdoc that your are sorry for kissing MY girlfriend! She was MY girlfriend!" screamed 2D, standing up and rising his hand to the air "Did she cheated on me with every man she found?"

"…Yeah, kinda" mumbled Russel

"I think she did with girls too"

"I have the world's worst friends!" claimed 2D, sitting defeated

"I'm not your friend" reminded Murdoc "I'm just your band mate and boss"

"Plus" interrupted Russel "it doesn't matter, Noodle-girl is gonna kill us all"

"Yeah, face ache; why don't you simply use those magic words of yours to stop her, anyway?"

"…You know the code-phrase! How?"

"I'm just lucky like that…" the singer looked uncomfortably at the bassist and then in a whisper he said "I don't want to use the 'words' because…I don't want you to hear them"

"Are you kidding me? You rather die than let me know Noodle's code-phrase?"

"Actually, I wouldn't tell you either"

Murdoc was about to scream at his band mates when a book hit the back of his head, turning he saw that a small hole had been open in their fortress and that Noodle was trying to enter.

"This is it" said to himself the bassist as the other men tried desperately to find any kind of shield, and just when death was imminent, when the truth had come out, when Noodle had just enter and become the perfect imitation of Terminator; with a gun in one hand, an axe in the other one…a miracle happened.

A bullet hit the ceiling, distracting Noodle.

"Cyber Doodle!" cried Murdoc, but the Cyborg didn't respond, instead she aimed her gun at Noodle's head "Don't kill her you useless piece of tin can!"

"But if she doesn't kill Noods; Noods is going to kill us!" remembered 2D

"Are you implying we should let Cyborg kill Noodle?"

"No…of course not!" said 2D before muttering, "but maybe she could hurt her"

"Don't even suggest it!" scolded Russel when a bullet passed just besides his ear "Okay, maybe a little!"

Noodle swung her axe, trying to get the Cyborg's head but it easily dodged and left the perfect opportunity for Cyborg to knock her to the ground

"You go robot!" cheered a excited 2D

"Hey! You shouldn't be rooting for the Cyborg…" scolded Russel

"So who do I root? Noodle? The Noodle is trying to kill us with an axe?"

Russel was about to reply when the fight between Noodle's interrupted him; Noodle had pulled off one of Cyborg's arms and throw it at them. Luckily, Russel's fast reflex saved him and 2D from the attack, but not Murdoc, who was hit in the head by the metallic limb.

"Murdoc" cried the panicked singer as he shook the bassist "Murdoc, please don't die! No! Don't Die!"

"'D! Watch out!" warned Russel, and 2D felt an iron grip around his throat

"N-noods" he tried to say "Sss…" talking was impossible for 2D, who was slowly turning purple because the lack of oxygen "Nn…Noods…"

Russel tried to stop Noodle by holding her by the waist and pulling her, action that made her loose her grip around the singer, but didn't stop the Japanese who hit Russel in the nose with her elbow, getting herself free. Russel stumbled back holding his nose until his back met the wall and saw Noodle take her axe and walk towards him with a small smile

"Noodle!" screamed 2D, who had just recovered "Noodle!" the Japanese simply looked at him just to hear him scream "Samurai Pizza Cat!"

* * *

Epilogue:

The three men were sitting on the beach enjoying the sun when a female voice asked:

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks love" said Murdoc smiling to the guitarist, "You can go back to fix my secret lair…oh, and check on the Cyborg"

Noodle quietly said "Yes, I'll come back later" and left as silently as she came

"You shouldn't take so much advantage of this" said 2D, "she is really feeling guilty, and you're having fun"

"Hey! What did you expect? I was waiting for this day since she made me fell down the stairs because she thought see me getting hurt was fun!" exclaimed Murdoc

"I'm with him 'D" said Russel, who's nose was covered by a bandage "I must admit, Murdoc, you make it seem like if breaking your nose isn't as painful as it really is" said the drummer touching delicately his bandages

"Yeah, well I'm an expert on the matter"

"Yeah, talking about broken noses" said 2D before snapping at Russel "I can't believe you slept with Paula!"

"I didn't slept with her….I only _almost_ slept with her" defended Russel

"Well, it doesn't matter, still you betrayed me! How would you feel if I made out with your ex-girlfriend?" Russel stared blankly at the singer before replying

"I don't mind seeing my ex with another guy; my parents thought me to give my used toys to the ones who needed the most"

**Originally I named this chapter Samurai Pizza Cats...**

**No one I know remembers 'Samurai Pizza Cats' but I know it existed (I know I wasn't hallucinating) **

**Ok, that's all folks…**

**Adiosito C:**

**PD. Now...Homework  
**


	27. Welcome to Disney World

**[Title: Welcome to Disney World]**

**[Genre: Parody]**

**[Paring/Characters: Noodle]**

**[Note: ... Hello... first chapter of the year... Yeah]**

**Welcome to Disney World**

It took them long enough to read her expression.

Shock. She was shocked.

"Dead? I was dead?" She asked, unable to even get angry "You killed me?"

And now Murdoc and 2D were extremely scared.

"You said you needed vacations!" squealed Murdoc

"Vacations! Not passing away!" she complained "I mean, how the hell did thing escalated to this point? "

"Noodle, now that you are mentioning dying…" said quietly 2D

"I mean, one day I want to go to Disney World, and the next day, BAM! I'm dead!"

"….Noods, I think this is not time for this" continued pleading the bluenette

"If not now, the WHEN?" she cried

"WHEN PIRATES ARE NOT ATTACKING US!" screamed Murdoc, as he took his stuff and put it all inside a submarine

"…Oh right! The pirates"

**Mneh, I just wanted to update something today, and I realle enjoy making fun of all the Noodle/Dead/Hell/Mladvies thing; I'll probably end up writing a 100 of these kukuku…**

**Bye~**

**PD: Gracias abuela Fifi, me encancto Disney World**

**PD1: In other news, I'm freezing!  
**


	28. Debts

**[Title: Debts]**

**[Genre: Parody]**

**[Paring/Characters: Murdoc and The Devil]**

**[Note: Why? Why new shoes you may wonder….]**

**Debts**

Murdoc was being Murdoc in this dark and Murdocly morning, his Murdocness filling the whole flat.

Even being January, the bassist felt oddly hot, maybe it was menopause?

_'Wait, do men suffer the menopause?'_ asked to himself the british man, just to remember that, no, they didn't.

"Hum, that's uncommon" said Murdoc for himself, as he grabbed the remote and looked for a something to see in the TV

"What's uncommon?" asked another voice, a voice Murdoc didn't expected to hear.

"You know, this wea…" said while turning and looking at the source of the voice "Wow, what are you doing here?"

The Devil was sitting in a couch not far away from Murdoc, his eyes fixed on the greenish man and a smirk on his face.

"Hello, hello" said the Devil in a singing voice "I came here, looking for my payment"

"What payment?" asked a shocked Murdoc, carefully checking if he could run away from the Prince of Darkness.

"You know, your payment, your soul"

"Wasn't that the reason you took Noodle?"

"Well, that was the plan… but the Boogieman…"

"Hey, I did my part of the deal, you were the one who couldn't keep Noodle's soul"

"Niccals" said the Devil plainly "shut up, and give me your damned soul"

"Look mate," said the musician casually, "I can't give you my immortal soul… I have stuff to do"

"Do you know who you are talking with?"

"A guy who can't keep his souls in Hell, it seems" The Devil took Murdoc by the collar of his neck and said:

"Look; my little friend," the Devil's voice had changed to an inhuman low voice "You owe me YOUR soul and me, being the nice guy I always am"

"You're the devil" muttered Murdoc

"I allowed YOU, NICELY, to keep your soul, and stay here, the only thing I asked for was that little girl's soul! And you couldn't give me that? I gave you your freedom!"

Murdoc stared silently to his usual business partner.

"…and what would you say if I gave you an official Gorillaz shirt? Would everything be better?"

"-what?"

"A shirt and official one"

The Devil dropped Murdoc and grabbed his chin, thinking.

"…that and a pair of shoes"

"From where the fuck I'm finding a pair of shoes!"

"Does that seem my problem? Get my the shoes and you'll be free"

With that, a dark cloud covered the Devil and he disappeared.

"Isn't that just awesome? Now I need a pair of shoes" Murdoc laid on the couch and took the remote, "and maybe a tequila"

**Puc, puc, puc.**

**I'm a chicken… and you're not D:**


End file.
